Sountrack 2 My Life 2
by blondiesweetheart
Summary: Sequel to Soundtrack 2 My Life. Embry's daughter is pretty, popular, basically the 'it' girl of La Push High. Why does she feel like something's missing? Will someone come in and fill that void? The pack's next generation is in for some surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Age Six Racer**

**So long sweet summer. I stumbled upon you and gratefully basked in your rays- Dashboard Confessional**

**Rowen:**

"I swear if you don't hurry up Imma leave without your sorry butt!" I say with an innocent smile to Ash Uley from one of the stools at their kitchen island.

Emily laughs and continues putting food in a basket for us to take to the beach. "Damn woman, you think cuz your older than me you can boss me

around?" Ash jokes "Basically. Now hurry up, you're wasting the last day of summer!" I say jumping up and down pulling on his arm. "Bye Emily thanks

for the snacks." I say giving her a hug. "Oh you know it's not a problem sweetheart. Tell your mom we're all getting together Tuesday for girls night." She

said as I headed towards the door. My family and the Uley's have always been very close. Back when my daddy was a member of the wolf pack Ash's

dad, Sam, was his Alpha at one point in time. Him and Emily also took him in when my grandma kicked him out of the house. Yup the Calls and Uleys go

way back. "Hey were you raised in a barn, say goodbye to your mother!" I say slapping Ash in the back of the head then running out the door to my car

before he can get me back. I slide into my baby a.k.a my blue mustang convertible taking the sunglasses off the top of my head. It was my 16th birthday

present. I know what you're thinking I'm a spoiled brat. I'm not though you should have seen this car before my daddy, Uncle Jake, and Quil restored it.

It was a nightmare. I guess that's one of the perks when your daddy is an awesome mechanic. "Remember payback's a bitch Rowen Anka Call." Ash says

sliding into the passenger's side. "Oh I'm so scared Asher Marcus Uley. Besides you better be nice to me or you'll walk to the beach." I say sticking my

tongue out at him. Ash is definitely my best guy friend out of the group. He's two years younger than me, but we always gravitated towards each other,

not in a romantic way or anything. That would be so weird! We just understand and watch out for each other. The whole gang's already at the beach,

well the ones that are here still and don't have patrol duty. Gage, Ash's big brother, and one of my best friends Jacey, his imprint, are in Seattle right

now since he's helping her move back into the dorms, Summer's in California at design school, and Jaren Black, Jacey's younger brother, is patrolling with

Keaton. The Calls and Alexander's don't get along so I'm not upset Summer and Keaton are absent. I don't know why but my mom and Rachael can't

stand each other, not to mention Summer's kind of a bitch and Keaton thinks he's God's gift to Earth.

"It's about time you got here. Damn, we were about to send out a search party!" My cousin Kerrick Cordero says taking the bag of snacks out of the

back. Just like a wolf, only worried about food I laugh to myself. I grab my beach bag and head out to the sand. I strip down to my bikini and hear a

whistle. "Damn Row when you gunna drop that loser Chris and give me a chance huh? Just one date you won't regret it!" Jett Clearwater says

suggestively before getting punched and growled at by my twin brothers Ryker and Regan. "Oh Jett honey you can't handle all this." I say jokingly and

wink. He turned at a young age just like his dad Seth. This is just the way me and Jett are. We harmlessly flirt, both knowing that nothing will happen

since he didn't imprint on me. Speaking of imprinting I'm the only girl that didn't get an imprint. Jacey got Gage, Kalin got Keaton….gag me, Liv imprinted

on a super hot guy at school but hasn't told him yet, and Summer imprinted on some weirdo art freak in California. We all figured Liv would phase

because of her being Leah's kid, but Summer was a surprise. Well not to me she had the same anger issues as her father so it was only a matter of time

before she sprouted fur. She was allowed to give up phasing since the only vampire activity happening is the return of the Cullens. Gage, the Alpha just

has the pack running light patrols just to be safe. "Hey girl. How bummed are you about tomorrow?" My best friend in the whole world Liv Mitchell says

helping me smooth out my towel beside her and my cousin Kalin. I groan "Bummed doesn't even cover it; the only good thing will be cheer practice.

Coach Getz said we're picking the music for our halftime routine." I say off handedly dreading the first day of school. So long sweet summer, hello prison,

I mean school. I guess it's not that bad. I'm cheer captain, popular, the teachers love me, I get good grades and everything, it's just boring. Liv and Kalin

nod in agreement as we put sunscreen on preparing to relax and soak up some sun. Before I know it someone is picking me up carrying me over to the

water. "NO NO NO. Don't throw me in. I mean it! YOU BETTER NOT!" I scream trying to struggle out of their warm grip, but it's too late and I'm dropped

into the cold ocean. "Told ya, paybacks a bitch Row" Ash laughs splashing more water on me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are we thinking hmmm? Good news! There's pictures! Don't you just love stories with pictures? Check out the link on my profile :) Leave a review, I hope that you do! Hey look at that I rhymed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Responsibility**

**Responsibility? What's that? I don't want to think about it; we'd be better off without it -MxPx**

**Rowen:**

"Good morning princess. Ready for your first day of Junior year? Junior year, damn. When did my baby girl get so old?" My dad chuckles into his coffee.

"Daddy it didn't just happen, it was a gradual process over seventeen years." I laugh sitting at the table grabbing an apple out of the bowl and he

smiles. I'm definitely a daddy's girl. "Ryker James! Regan Matthew! WAKE UP! You have patrol in twenty minutes!" My mother screams coming down the

stairs. "Morning sweetheart. You look very pretty today. Are you ready for your first day?" My mom asks into the refrigerator getting things together for

breakfast. "Thanks mom, and I guess, not that I really have a choice." I say taking a bite out of the apple. "Ok well I'm off to prison, I mean school." I say

standing up throwing my backpack over my shoulder. "Bye mom. Bye daddy." I shout walking towards the door. "Give 'em hell baby girl!" My dad yells

after me and I laugh walking towards my car. A few minutes later I'm parked and walking into school. "Hey sexy. You look fine in that dress baby." I hear

as an arm slips around my waist and the hand attached starts moving lower. "Hey Chris." I laugh grabbing his hand before it reaches its intended

destination and give him a kiss on the cheek. "You gunna watch me at football practice later?" He asks throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Nope

cheer starts today. What kind of captain would I be if I missed the first practice? That wouldn't be very responsible." I smile giving him a quick kiss before

leaving him to head to my locker. "Bleck! Why are you with that guy Row? He's a total tool bag." Ash says grabbing my book and putting it on the top

shelf since I'm short and can't reach. All the pack thinks Chris is a jerk, but they're just being over-protective. "Because Ash, I love him. That's why." I

don't have an imprint, no guaranteed soul mate, so this is as good as it gets for me. Not that Chris isn't great, he is, most of the time. I just wish there

was that forever bond between us like all the others get. "I still don't like him." Ash says walking away to his class. Wolf boys UGH!

"Hey Rowen. Did you have a good day? Your mom and dad are in the kitchen with Emily and the boys." Sam says as I walk into his house. "Thanks Sam.

It was pretty good." I say following him into the kitchen to find my mom, dad, Emily, brothers, and Ash. "Hey baby girl. How was it?" My dad asks. "Hi

daddy, not too bad. Thanks Emily" I say smiling taking a cookie off the plate she held out to me. They all go back to whatever they were talking about

before I came in. The phone starts ringing and Emily reaches over to answer as everyone brings their volume down so she can hear. "Sam, it's for you."

She says shrugging and handing the phone to her husband.

**Diego:**

**11 years ago**

"_Listen __**sobrino**__ (nephew). __**Ahora eres el hombre de la casa. Nunca dé su espalda a esta familia**__. (You are the man of the house now. Never turn your back on this family). Esteban will look out for you. Take care of your sister and Maria, Diego. Remember __**a mas honor mas peligro, e**__**ntiendes**__? (more honor more danger, understand)" Tio said as a loud knock came at the door. My mother opened it and cops flooded the house dragging Tio to the door. __Mamá's __screaming and crying trying to pry the police off of him, little Reina's crying hiding in the corner, and Tio's yelling at the men. "__**Diablos Morosos**__ forever!" is the last thing I hear him say as they haul him away. _

"Hey Diego, Chuy. _**Aquí tengo un trabajo para ti**__. _(Here I have a job for you)." Esteban says calling us over. Me and Chuy have been best friends since

birth. We went through school together, or at least most of it, went through lock up together, and joined _**Diablos Morosos**_ together. We're basically

brothers. We make our way over to Esteban Morales, leader of _**Diablos Morosos**_. "Good. Boys I have a situation over at the new warehouse. Miguel said

there's a gang of about five guys calling themselves _**Arañas**__. _They are small but everyone is a threat_. _Show them who runs L.A, the 323. Send them a

message._**Pinche **__**arañas**_ (fucking spiders) trying to move in on my perimeter. Take care of it, this is your responsibility. Take Ignacio, Martin, and

Alejandro with you." Esteban says patting each of us on the back then getting into his car. Martin is the most experienced guys in DM. If he wasn't on my

side I'd be scared as fuck. "_**Orale**_ (hey/wow) homes! Talk about a step up from working the chop shop eh, _**Ese**_(friend)?" Chuy says excited. "I know. 

_**Ahora**__**somos**__**los**__**reguladores**_(we're regulators now) mother fuckers! No more pussy jobs. This is the real deal." I say back. "We're gunna get all the 

_**hynas**_(ladies) now." Chuy says excited. "I already be getting em _**ese**_. I don't know what you're talking about." I laugh.

"_**Orale**_ Ray! I'm starving!" I yell into the kitchen. I walk in to find my sister Reina stirring something in a pot and my baby sister Malinah coloring. Linah,

our nickname for her, is three. She's Ray and I's half sister. Her dad went to jail before she was born and isn't getting out. Ray and I's dad split when I

was 4 and haven't heard from him since. I don't even remember him. "DIGGY!" Linah yells and runs over to me dropping her crayons on the floor. _**"¿Fue **_

_**bueno para hoy la señora Gómez**__?_ (Were you good today for Mrs. Gomez?)" I ask and she nods her head yes. Chuy's mom watches her while Reina is

at school. I dropped out at the end of middle school. I got way ahead after taking some courses while I was in juvenile corrections what would have

been my freshman year and part of sophomore year. I got locked up when the chop shop got busted. It's more important for me to make money than

waste my life away at school anyways. Once you've been on lock down, been shot, and seen people die, Algebra doesn't seem as important anymore.

CPS thinks we are living with Chuy and his family, or we would have been split apart after mamá's death. She covers for us whenever CPS stops in to

check on us. I'm 17 years old and I already have more responsibility than most 30 year olds. "Let me guess you're eating and leaving eh?" Reina says

frustrated. She doesn't like that I'm a _**Diablos Morosos**_. "_**Si**_. I have a job at 7:30." I say glaring at her silently telling her not to push the issue. Reina and

I are very close and I know she only gets mad about it because she worries about me. She's the glue of our family. Not to mention she knows my

deepest secret, not even Chuy knows. About a year ago, right after my mother's death I got really sick. I was really mad about something and started

getting hot so I ran to the bathroom and locked the door about to turn on the sink to run some cold water. Then I'm looking at jet black paws instead of

hands. Once I calmed down I automatically became a human again. I had super smell, hearing, strength, and healing which has definitely come in handy

since then. I told Reina because I thought I was going crazy. She didn't believe me till I showed her. It's normal for us now. We don't know why I

change, but Reina and I formed our own theory and have decided I'm the La Chupacabra. The people at the news station seem to think so too according

to some of the stories they've put out over the year. I even made national news a few days ago, not that I'm bragging or nothing. "Fine. _**Pinche Cholo**_

(fucking gangster) _**Ser cuidadoso hermano**__. _(Be careful brother)" She sighs into the pot knowing it's a losing argument.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, this is not meant as any kind of racism towards Mexicans/Latino(a)s/ Hispanic culture. I was actually disappointed that more stories on FF did not have more Hispanic lead characters. What can I say I think Latino men are sexy as hell :) Please do not review me to say that I am fueling a stereotype, because that is not the intended purpose. **Also if you are uncomfortable with gangs/gang violence this is not the story for you.**  
><strong>

**To quote Cheech And Chong :**

**Mexican Americans don't like to just get into gang fights,**  
><strong> they like flowers and music and white girls named Debbie too.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be Missing You**

**Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend. Try to black it out, but it plays again- Diddy**

**Diego:**

The whole thing with the _**Arañas **_went way smoother than I thought it was going to. We basically said "You don't wanna mess with us so get off our

territory" and they left."Diggy!" Linah says hugging my legs as I walk in the living room. "Well I can breathe again now that you're home." Ray says with

a hint of venom in her voice. "Linah tell Ray nothing even happened. _**No te preocupes tanto**_ (don't worry so much)." I say ruffling the toddler's hair. "Ya

Ray, **n**_**o te preocupes tanto**__."_ The tiny girl says making me laugh. "Well now that our _**estúpido**_ brother is home it's time for you to go to bed _**niña**_ (little

girl)" Ray says ushering Linah into the bedroom they share. I sleep on the couch since we live in a small one bedroom apartment. My phone starts ringing

as Ray comes back into the tiny living room. "_**Orale**__."_ I say seeing its Martin's number on the call id. "**Su Chuy. Él es asesinado. Él y su madre. Un **

**driveby. **_**Están**__** muertos.**__**Chuy**__** está**__** muerto.**__** El**_** vecino dijo que él estaba ayudando a su compra de toma de mamá en la casa y un automóvil paró y **

**les disparó. No sabemos quiénes eran. Llegado a hombre aquí**! (Its Chuy. He's been shot. Him and his mom. A driveby. They're dead. Chuy is dead. The

neighbor said he was helping his mom take groceries in the house and a car pulled up and shot them. We don't know who they were. Come over here

man.)" Martin exclaims hanging up quickly. "_**¿Qué?**_(what) Is all I can manage to say. Chuy was shot? That's not possible I just left him not even an hour

ago. I try to black out what Martin said, but it just replays. "Chuy's dead. Go get señora Rodrigezto watch Linah. We're going over there." I say to Ray

still in shock. She just blinks at me not believing what she is hearing. "_**Vamonos!**__ (_lets go)_"_

"Esteban's on the lookout for those mother fuckers. Somebody out there knows something, and he's gunna make em talk. We're gunna find out what__

_**pinche pendejos**_ (fucking assholes) did this." Martin says squeezing my shoulder trying to comfort me as we watch the bodies being hoiseted into the

ambulance. My brother just died, I realize as it sinks in. Chuy is dead. I should have been there to protect him. I flashback to a memory from twelve years

ago, the day Chuy's dad left.

"_Stick together. You're __**carnal**__ (brothers). __**P**__**roteger mutuamente**__ (protect each other)." Chuy's dad said as he walked out of the house for the last time. Neither of us could do anything but stare as he got into his car and drove away. We just stared at each other until Chuy turned to me. "__**Carnals de la vida**__ (brothers for life)" He said hitting my shoulder. _

"Are you Diego Alvarez?" A woman in business clothes walks up to us snapping me out of my daze. "_**Si,**_ listen lady, I already told the cops I don't know

nothing." I say getting annoyed. "No, no. I'm with child services. It says here that you and your two sisters… um Reina and Malinah were under Mrs.

Gomez's custody. Is that correct?" she says in an inconvenient tone. "_**Si**_." I say knowing where she's going with this. "Diggy? _**¿Qué pasa? Va a nos **_

_**separan?**_ (what's happening? is she going to split us up?)" Reina says worried. The woman stares at her confused. "You're going to have to come with

me."

"Hmm, well I was able to locate your father's brother in Washington. If he declines custody, then the three of you will be placed in foster care. You turn

18 in ten months, after that your sisters can be placed in your care." She says like it's not a big deal. "_**Escucha aquí señora, si piensas que vas a nos **_

_**separó te equivocas. Somos una familia. No pasaré mi espalda en mi familia**_. (listen here lady, if you think you're going to split us up you're wrong.

We're a family. I will not turn my back on my family.)" I spit. "I don't know what you said, but I didn't like the tone Mr. Alvarez. Now I am going to make

this phone call, and then we will see if you need to be placed in foster care ok?" She said simply. She doesn't care what happens to us. Do we really

have an uncle? He's my father's brother though. I haven't seen my father in fourteen years. I don't even remember him. Why would his brother take in

kids he never even met?

"Hello, I'm looking for Samuel Uley?" The bitch says into the phone. With my Chupacabra hearing I'm able to hear the woman on the other line. "Sam it's

for you." There's an exchange of the phone and a deep man's voice comes over the line. "Yes this is Sam Uley." He says with authority. "Hello, Mr. Uley.

My name is Carla Peterson. I'm with Child Services of California." The bitch says sweetly into the phone. "Child Services of California? I'm sorry I think you

have the wrong number, we live in Washington" The man, Sam, says confused. "No, this is the correct number. "Mr. Uley it says in my records that your

brother" She is cut off "No I don't have a brother" Sam says. "Mr. Uley it says in my records that your half brother, Marcus Uley, and yourself share a

father, a Mr. Joshua Uley. Is that the name of your father?" The bitch says annoyed. "Yes Joshua Uley is my father" Sam says less sure of himself. "Well if

that is correct, I have your niece and nephew and their half sister in my office at the moment. Their father's whereabouts are unknown, their mother died

last year, and their only other living relative, besides you, is currently serving a life sentence. We can place them in your care, or if you decide to decline

they will be placed in foster care." Carla says with no emotion. "Can, can I talk to them?" Sam says unsure. "Diego, your uncle wants to talk to you." The

bitch says motioning at the phone in her hand. Reina looks at me with a scared face. If he takes us two what will happen to Linah? I walk towards her

desk and the phone. "Hello?" I say trying to even my voice. "So you, you're my nephew?" He asks uncomfortably. "_**Si**_, and I guess you're my _**Tio, **_or uncle

I mean." I reply. "Let me talk to him!" I hear an anxious woman say. "Here, my wife wants to talk to you." Sam barely gets out. "Hello, I'm Emily. I'm your

aunt. Are they being nice to you there? I'm so sorry to hear about you mother dear. Are they going to split you up? Are you ok?" She says frantically and

it makes me laugh. She sounds like an overprotective momma bear. She doesn't even know us, why would she care? "_**Si, **_we are fine _**Tia**_. I don't know if

we're getting split up. I'm not going to let that happen." I say glaring at the bitch that brought us here. "Do you want to come live with us? We'll take all

three of you." Emily says excitedly. "Can you hold on a minute I have to ask my sister." I say looking at Reina. "_**Ella**__** dice**__** que**__** todos**__** nosotros.**__** ¿quier es **___

_**ir?**_(She said she would take all of us. Do you want to go?)" I say. Reina looks from me to Linah who's twirling in her skirt. "_**Sí. puede ser la única **_

_**manera de que llegar a permanecer juntos. **_(yes it may be the only way we get to stay together.) "_**Tia?**_" I ask to see if she's still there. "It's Emily

honey." She says. "I know _**Tia **_means aunt in Spanish. We talked it over and we would like to stay with you." I explain. _**Adios**_ L.A _**hola**_ Washington.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Chuy. Review and we can all be sad pandas together :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Middle**

**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)- Jimmy Eat World**

**Rowen:**

We all are still as statues as Emily talks to her unknown nephew. "Are they being nice to you there? I'm so sorry to hear about you mother dear. Are

they going to split you up? Are you ok?" She says in her momma wolf tone making me smile. Emily is such a nurturing person. She doesn't even know

these people, but she worries about them like they're her own. "I, there's, he, they" Sam stumbles. Daddy gives him a pat on the back and Sam just

shakes his head. Emily turns around and places her hand over the receiver so the boy can't hear. "Sam, what do you want to do? Ash, you are part of

this decision too. I know we've never met them, or even known about them until right now but they are family. We can't just leave them to be split up in

foster care. Can we please please take them in?" Emily says to her husband and son. Now I may not be an imprintee, but I know how it works. The wolf

is basically at the mercy of their imprint, they can't deny them anything. Sam and Emily lock eyes and Sam nods defeated. She looks to Ash who just

shrugs and nods. I have never seen Emily smile so big. "Do you want to come live with us? We'll take all three of you." She squeals into the phone. Sam

just chuckles. "Always taking in the strays. Huh Uley?" Daddy says elbowing Sam in the ribs. "Ya it doesn't feel so long ago when it was your sorry ass

that needed somewhere to live Call. Just call us Hotel Uley, home for the downtrodden and abandoned." Sam says with a chuckle.

A week later Ash and I are sitting on his porch staring at the stars. "So your cousins are coming tomorrow. Watcha think about it?" I ask trying to

accomplish the task women have been working on for centuries, getting men to talk about their feelings. He shrugs. "I don't know. I think it'll be cool to

meet them, I mean they're family. On the other hand they're still strangers." He sighs scratching the back of his neck. I've known Ash since he was born.

When he scratches the back of his neck it means he's nervous, or lying about something. "What are you nervous about? Just that you've never met them

or what?" I say trying to dig it out of him. "I've never lived with girls in the house besides mom. Ryk says living with you is a nightmare. If it's anything

like he say's just kill me now." He jokes pulling my hat over my eyes. He may have been joking, but I can tell he really is nervous. "Oh I am not even that

bad. You might even like having them around" I say wrapping my sweatshirt tighter trying to fight the cold, that's only going to get worse. "Hey Rowen?

Do you think he's a wolf?" Ash says changing the subject. "I don't know, he might be." I say shrugging. "But seriously you'll be just fine. Everything will

be all right." I say leaning my head against his shoulder.

**Diego:**

"I want to dress like Diggy" Linah says standing on the hotel bed. Reina rolls her eyes and digs out a similar outfit to mine for the little girl. We left LA

yesterday to head to our new home in La Push, Washington. Turns out _**Tio **_lives on a reservation. We're gunna stick out like crazy, the only Mexicans in

the whole town. I feel bad for Ray. She had to leave all her friends at school and in the neighborhood. "Finish getting her ready I'm gunna put this in the

car and check out." I tell Ray grabbing a beat up suitcase. It's a good thing we don't have a lot of things to our name, or it wouldn't have all fit in the

small car I think stuffing the suitcase inside. I give the desk back our key and walk back out to the car. Reina's in the front seat and Linah's strapped in

her car seat in the back. We did most of the driving yesterday, 17 hours of it actually. "Only four hours to go." I say with a sigh. "Awesome" Ray says

sarcastically. She hates moving so far away, but she knows it was the only way we could all stay together. "_**Diez meses y nos podemos volver aceptar **_

_**inicio. Sólo intenta ser amable. No quiero que nos envíen atrás y, a continuación, podrá obtener divididos.**_ (Ten months and we can go back home

ok. Just try to be nice. I don't want them to send us back, then we'll get split up.)" I say and she just nods sadly. "It'll just take some time to get settled.

You might even like them. Everything will be all right Ray." I say trying to cheer her up. "I guess the only good thing is this gets you away from those

thugs. Please promise you won't go looking for trouble here?" Ray says and I nod. Reina doesn't understand why I'm involved with the gang, but if it

weren't for DM we would have been on the street a long time ago. They offered us protection from the tough LA streets and they gave me a job so I had

money for food and rent and whatever else we needed. Now that we're in Washington though I'll do my best for her to lay low.

"Do people even live here it looks abandoned" Ray says sitting up in her seat. "They gots lots of trees!" Linah says tapping the window glass as I pull

onto a side gravel road. "Ok the house is right there. Is everybody ready?" I say looking back to Linah then Ray. They both look scared but nod. I pull

into the driveway and park. Six huge men and two small women walk out into the driveway. God they're giants, they have to be at least 6'7. Now I'm

pretty tall at 5'11, but these guys _**Dios Mio**_. I open my door and walk around to help get Linah out of her car seat. It's freezing here, even with my raised

body temperature. I set Linah on the ground and she turns to me. "_**Orale**_ Diggy. _**Es tan frío **_(It is cold)." She says making me and Ray laugh almost

forgetting about the giants until I hear the gravel crunching in front of us. "Hello, I'm Sam your uncle. This is my wife Emily, our sons Gage and Ash, our

friends Embry and Briar Call, and their sons Ryker and Regan." Tio says pointing out who everyone is. He looks taken aback. I don't know if it's because

of my appearance, with the folded bandana around my head and all my tattoos, or the fact that he's just now meeting his nieces and nephew. Linah

notices how scary the men look and instantly tries to climb up into my arms. I pick her up and she buries her tiny head into the crook of my neck. "I'm

Diego, that's Reina, and this is Malinah. Say hello" I say looking at Ray. She smiles and says hello. "Linah say hello to _**Tio**_ and _**Tia**_ and their friends eh?" I

say to the little girl who just shakes her head and buries her face in my neck farther. "_**Vamos**__** niña.**__** Saludar**__** a**__** la**__** gente **__**agradable.**__** Por **__**favor,**__**decir**__** hola.**_

(Come on little girl. Say hello to the nice people. Please say hello.)" I say and she lifts her head up and waves then hides her face again. "Hi sweetheart,

I'm your Aunt Emily. I like you headband. It's really pretty and sparkly and it matches the sparkles on your shirt." _**Tia**_ says trying to coax the little girl into

talking. Linah turns to look at _**Tia**_. "I look just like Diggy. Look even our shoes got checks on em" She says kicking out her little leg to display her tiny

Nikes.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was worried about you driving all that way." _**Tia**_ says pulling something out of the oven. "So if your mom died a year ago, why

did we just now get called?" My cousin Ash asks bluntly. I hear _**Tia**_ yell at him but I just shrug. "Well after mamá died my best friend Chuy and his mom

said that they would cover for us if CPS came by. Technically we were in their care, but we lived by ourselves. But… um… they died last week in a drive

by." I say trying to not let my anger get the better of me. I've done really well caging the Chupacabra. Ray and I decided it would be best to hold out a

little before that happened. I think it stunned everyone because nobody spoke. "What grade are you both in?" their friend Embry said. I gave Ray a glare

telling her to keep her big mouth shut. She always throws me under the bus about all the wrong shit I've done because she's pissed at me for it. "Um I'll

be a freshman. With everything's that happened I haven't gotten to start yet." Ray says. "How about you Diego?" _**Tia**_ says curiously. Ray rolls her eyes

at me. I might as well just come out with it. "He dropped out" Ray says venomously beating me to the punch. "_**Reina!**__** ¡Cállate!**__** Iba**__** a**__** decirles. **___

_**Mantenga**__** su **__**boca **__**estrecha**__** hermanita!**_ (Reina! Shut up! I was going to tell them. Keep your mouth close little sister!)" I say angrily turning to glare at

her but she just glares back. "Umm Ya. I stopped going right before freshman year. I had more important things going on at the time" I say steadily. I'm

not ashamed of it. I did what I had to do. "Ya like, getting thrown on lock down for a year and a half." Reina mutters under her breath. The group stiffens

a little, but it must be from me telling them I dropped out, there's no way they heard what Ray said. I barley heard it and I have increased hearing. __

_**¿Desea **__**enviarnos **__**de**__** vuelta**_? (do you want them to send us back?)" I hiss at her. "Well, you're going to drop back in." _**Tia**_ says with a caring smile not

giving me a chance to protest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, hello. Didn't see you there... but I do see a review button. You should click it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dale Don Dale**

**Dale, Dale, Don, Dale. Pa' que se muevan las yales. Pa' activar los anormales- Don Omar**

**Rowen:**

"All right everybody that was a great class! Those of you that got your new pointe shoes in today don't forget to break them in before class next week."

Amy my dance instructor says. I love dancing. I've been doing it my whole life. When I'm upset I dance, when I'm happy I dance, when I don't know how

to feel I dance. Get the pattern? I sit on the floor and begin to untie my ribbons as the next class walks in. "Hey Rowen, don't take those off yet, we

have a question for you." Amy says as the new class takes the dance space. They all look to be in their early twenties, probably going to the college here

in Port Angeles. I stand up and walk over to Amy and the group. "Hey what's up? I'm Danny. How old are you?" A girl maybe a few years older than me

says. I smile "Hey, I'm Rowen. I'm 17." I say back. "Rowen, this is my advanced lyrical and modern dance class. We are doing a number in the recital

coming up." Amy introduces. "Listen we've all seen you dance and you're like scary good. We want you to do our number with us. You know spice it up

with all your pirouettes and junk." The same girl, Danny, from earlier asks. "Are, are you sure? I've only ever done classical ballet. I'd have no idea what I

was doing. And I don't think I can afford to take both classes." I say softly. Dance class is expensive. It's not that my parents wouldn't be willing to pay

or couldn't afford it, I just would feel guilty asking them to spend more money than the fortune they already do between dance and cheerleading. "Me

and the girls already decided since we are asking you to do this for us, the lessons and costume are our gift to you in return for pumping up this number"

Amy says and all the girls nod and smile. "Err ok if you're all sure I'd love to help out. What's the routine like?" I say shrugging off my dance bag. "I think

you're going to like it jailbait." Danny says and the other girls laugh. Did she call me jailbait?

"Hey baby girl. Why are you home so late?" daddy asks as I walk in the door slipping off my sneakers. "Sorry daddy. Amy asked me to be in the class

right after mine." I say slumping onto the couch with him and mom. "How much?" daddy groans playfully as he digs for his wallet. I know I said I wasn't a

spoiled brat, and I'm not, but I am spoiled, just not the brat part at the end. "Free. She and the other girls said that since they asked me to do some

pointe in their number the costume and classes were free." I say with a smile. "What's the class sweetheart?" my mom says cuddling into daddy. "It's

advanced lyrical and modern dance. Most of the girls go to your old school ma." I say hoping they don't ask what the song is, or to show them part of the

routine. I know daddy won't be happy with it. It's a little, what's the best word….. risky, flashy, sexy? It's cabaret style. I finally understood why all the

girls nicknamed me jailbait after the combinations they had me do. I think they purposely put me in the most suggestive parts because they knew I

would be uncomfortable. "How were the new kids? Is he a wolf? Are they nice? What do they look like? What grade are they in?" I say excitedly

changing the subject. "They were…fine?" Daddy says awkwardly. "Embry Call! They were nice honey. That boy lost his mother a year ago, but managed

to care for both of those girls all alone. He's just trying to get by; I remember what it was like baby." My mother says pointedly at daddy. Mom's very

nonjudgmental, partially because before she met daddy her and Aunt J had really hit rock bottom. They stripped and lived in a cruddy apartment and did

drugs. Another great thing about my mother is that she's very open with me and the twins. I wish I was the same, but as soon as she said that stuff it

gave me the impression there must be something bad about him. "Diego, is the oldest, very handsome. He's your age, he dropped out but Emily is

enrolling him and Reina at your school." Mom says before daddy cuts her off. "Ya he only dropped out because he was in jail for like two years." Daddy

interjects. "Embry! He seems like a nice boy, and until he does something to change that opinion it stands. Reina's a freshman this year, very gorgeous.

Malinah is only three so she will be staying home with Emily. That poor little girl's so scared of the pack, probably the height I guess. She only talks to her

brother, sister, and once in a while Emily. We are going shopping with Emily and the girls tomorrow. Shes asking Reina to come so she can meet you girls

before she starts school." My mom continues glaring at daddy.

**Diego:**

Reina ties her shoe laces and looks up at me unsure. I know she's nervous about meeting Tia's friends. "_**Hay que ir con ellas hermana. Ambos **_

_**necesitan botas de invierno y abrigos y suéteres y las cosas. Conseguirme algunos claro manga larga y una chaqueta ligera. Se divertirán con **_

_**las chicas. Incluso es posible que un amigo. **_(You should go with them sister. You both need winter boots and coats and sweaters and things. Get me

some plain longsleeves and a light jacket. You will have fun with the girls. You might even make a friend.)" I say nodding at her. I dig into my back pocket

for my wallet. "Here, don't spend it all in one place eh?" I say giving Ray a few hundred dollar bills. _**Tia**_ looks surprised. Being in _**Diablos Morosos**_ brings

many things, one being, it pays pretty nicely. It's not exactly honest money, but money is money. "You don't have to do that Diego, we have it covered." __

_**Tia**_ says placing her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok _**Tia**_. I got it under control, but thanks anyway." I say trying to be nice but still make her understand

that they're my family and if they need something I will provide them with it. Linah comes into the living room dragging her Barbie and baby jaguar

stuffed animal. She loves Go Diego Go. She thinks I'm him. She is shying away from _**Tio**_ who is following her into the room. She's still scared of him.

"_**Orale**_ Linah." I say as she runs at me and clings to the bottom of my leg trying to get away from _**Tio**_. "_**No seas niña asustada. Tío es agradable. ¿Darle **_

_**una oportunidad bien? ¿Desea ir con la Tía, sus amigos y Reina de compras hoy? **_(Don't be scared little girl. Uncle is nice. Give him a chance all right?

Do you want to go with Aunt, her friends, and Reina shopping today?)" I say to the little girl as I pick her up. She nods her head no and buries her head

into my chest. "Linah are you sure?" Ray asks. "_**No desea**_ (I don't want to)." She says muffled into my shirt. "Be good for Diggy today. _**Si? ¿Promesa?**_

(Yes, Promise?)" Ray says looking at Linah who just nods her head. She waves and walks out the door with _**Tia**_ following behind her.

"Well what did you two have planned for today?" Tio says sitting on the couch across from me about an hour after the girls left. "I was going to do some

work on my car today, unless you wanted me to help you with something." I say shifting Linah on my lap. "I didn't know you were good with cars." _**Tio**_

says with a surprised look on his face. I laugh, I'm not just good I'm amazing. I should be since I worked at the shop since I was twelve. "Ya back in LA I

worked at a garage." I say. Technically it was a garage, they were stolen cars being torn apart and built into other cars, but if you look past all the illegal

shit, it's still a garage. "No I was just curious. My friend Embry, that you met the other day, he owns a garage. He's always looking for help if you're

interested." _**Tio**_ say with a shrug. "Ya thanks, I'll look into that." I say standing up with Linah and being to walk out to the driveway.

"Linah come play your Barbie over here." I say peeling my tank top off and throw it on the hood of the car. Dale Don Dale is playing on the stereo and

Linah's making her Barbie dance to it. She walks over and sits beside the car as I grab my wrench and slide underneath it. As I'm lying under the car I

hear at least three people pull into the driveway. Guess the shopping day is over. "Diggy?" I hear as Ray's and Linah's sneakers appear under the car. I

slide myself out from under the car and stand up, wiping my greasy hands with a rag. I glace up to see a hug group of women. There's at least 15.

"Orale Ray! _**Muchas **__**mujeres **_(a lot of women)_**" **_I say with a laugh. Someone in the group laughs, she must know Spanish_**.**_ "Wow that's a big tattoo"

Someone else whispers as I turn my back shutting the stereo off. "Oh hello Diego dear, I didn't know you were good with cars. Anyways, I have some

people I want you to meet. This is Leah Cameron and her daughter Liv, Jula Black, Kim Cordero and her daughter Kalin, Rachael Alexander, Laine

Clearwater and her daughter Skyler Fuller and her baby girl Joss, Claire Ateara and her daughter Calla, Letia Jackson, Briar Call who you've already met

and her daughter Rowen." Tia says letting out a huge breath. "Hey, I'm Diego. This is Malinah." I say nudging Linah who attached herself to my leg

again. "What's that mean?" The little girl Calla asks pointing to the tattoo on my chest before getting shushed be her mother. "More danger more

honor." Letia answers. She's one of the few I remembered because she sticks out in this town as bad as we do, obviously being Hispanic like us. "What

does DM stand for?" the girls asks before getting scolded again. Letia shifts uncomfortably, maybe she's heard of us? I look to Ray nervously. "It's

probably his gang letters or something. I mean look at him, he screams thug life. Do you think he stole that car?" One girl Rowen I think, whispers in

disgust to her friend and they both laugh. "Um just initials. I'm gunna go get cleaned up so I can help take the bags in" I say trying to keep my cool. If

she wants to be a judgmental bitch that's fine by me. She has no idea what it's like out there on the streets. She probably lives in a big house, with her

own room, a nice car, gets everything she wants, basically she's a spoiled bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Listen to this song! It makes you wanna stand up and dance :) The song is on the picture for this chapter if you're following along. The link to the pictures for this story is on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Like Toy Soldiers**

**Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win. But the battle wages on for toy soldiers. –Eminem**

**Diego:**

"Diggy, DIGGY! You need to come in here. You're phones ringing." Ray yells, something in her voice sounds unsure. "_**Responder **_(answer it)!" I yell from

Malinah's room as I tuck her in. Tio Tia and Ash all went to a bonfire down on the beach. They asked us to go, but we celined. I wasn't gunna be around

that soiled bitch from yesterday, and besides Linah's scared of how big all the men are anyways. "_**Dios mío**_ (Oh my God). Diggy it's from Chuy's phone!"

She yells frantically. This isn't possible. I run out to the living room and answer. "_**Orale**_?" I say unsure what to think. "We took out one of you and now

we want the rest. You shouldn't have fucked with _**Arañas **__**pendejo**_. We heard all about you punking out like a bitch and running away to Washington

mother fucker. Don't think the distance stopped us we're waiting for you in Seattle. Be here, 8 o'clock, at the docks, on the south side. Or are you a

pussy like your friend?" One of the _**Arañas **_says quickly hanging up. I'm not going down without a fight you can believe that. I got to do this for Chuy, for __

_**Diablos Morosos**_. I quickly dial Martin's number. "_**Arañas **_are in Washington. They called from Chuy's phone. They plan on picking us off one by one, but

I'm taking them out tonight. _**Pensé**__** que**__** usted**__** de be**__**saber**_ (I just thought you should know)." I say grinding my teeth. _**"**__**¿Solo? ¿No tienes ninguna copia **_

_**de seguridad?**_ (Alone? You don't have any backup?)" He says in an even tone. "_**Sí**__** que **__**tengo **__**que**__** hacer**__** esto**_ (yes I have to do this.) I'm not dragging

you guys into this. I can handle it." I say trying to match his tone, remembering I need to regain my composure. If I let anger cloud my senses, I won't be

as alert tonight. Esteban said never show your enemy emotion because they will play it against you. "_**Chico **__**de**__** buena**__** suerte.**__**Esto **__**vale**__** mucho **___

_**respeto.**__**Diego **__**es **__**un **__**buen**__** soldado**__** para **__**los**__**Diablos Morosos.**_ _**Eres**__** tío**__** estaría**__** orgulloso **_(Good luck boy. This earns you much respect. Diego you are a

good soldier for the Diablos Morosos. You're uncle would be proud.)." He says hanging up.

I'm putting the clothes I'll wear to the fight in a bag when Reina comes in. "Diggy no! Don't!" Reina says with a scared look in her eye. She eye's my gun,

which has never seen any real action besides warning shots, and a switchblade, which has, and walks towards me. "Don't start Ray. _**Ustedes **__**saben**___

_**cómo **__**funciona,**__**toman**__** uno**__** mío,**__**tomo **__**uno **__**de**__**ellos**_ (You know how it works, they take one of mine, I take one of theirs). They killed Chuy. _**¿No**__** merece **___

_**a**__** justicia?**_ (Doesn't he deserve justice?) I was supposed to be beside him. I was supposed to protect him to stick up for him. I'm gunna be there this

time. _**Inició**__** esta **__**guerra **__**y**__** estoy **__**terminando**_ (They started this war and I'm ending it.)." I say gritting my teeth knowing this is what I have to do. "_**Esto **___

_**no **__**termine**__** nunca**__** Diego.**__**Siempre **__**es**__** el **__**mismo!**_ (This won't ever end Diego. It's always the same.) People dying shootings, families torn apart all for

what? Honor? Justice? You promised when we got here you'd quit! _**Vas**__** obtener **__**usted**__** mató**__**a**__** Diego! **_(You're going out to get yourself killed Diego)"

Reina yells pleadingly beginning to cry. I have to do this for Chuy. I'm defending my family. Why doesn't she see it? If I don't go they'll just track me down

here, and they'll kill her and Linah. "Then at least it will be with honor. _**Defensa**__** de**__** mi**__** familia! **_(Defending my family)." I yell back starting to shake, but

keep the Chupacabra in his cage. Reina swings her arm back and slaps me hard across my face. "I am your family!" She yells and grabs my arm.

"_**Estamos a tu familia! **_(We are your family.)" She says motioning to her and Malinah's room. I can't handle anymore. I tear myself out of her grip, grab

my stuff, and walk out the door. "DIEGO! _**Regresa!**_ (Come back) COME BACK. _**REGRESA!"**_ She yells from the porch, but I just keep walking into the

woods.

**Rowen:**

"So how ya adjusting to living with your cousins?" Liv asks Ash as we all huddle around the fire. Our parents are sitting at the picnic tables talking and

cleaning up as the party starts dying down. I love our bonfires, spending time with my family and the friends I've had forever, it's just an amazing time. I

hate that they always go so fast, even though we've been here for like 4 hours. "I don't know. Malinah the little one, is scared of us because we're so

tall so she only talks to Diego, Reina, and sometimes mom. Reina's nice, but quiet. Diego's pretty cool. I hate that they have secret conversations in

Spanish though. I think they are keeping a secret or something. There's something they aren't telling us, I can feel it." He sighs drawing a line in the

sand with his foot. "When we went to the mall yesterday Reina was such a sweetheart. I talked to her about joining the squad. It's too bad she got

stuck with a thug of a brother. The whole reason they're here is their friend got killed in a drive by. And did you see all his tattoos? His whole back is

covered and the one on his hand is definitely gang related." I say with a shrug. "I know right, he was all "um just initials". You could so tell he didn't

wanna say it was a gang sign or whatever." Kalin says as Keaton puts his arm around her. "Just stay away from him babe, you don't wanna get mixed

up in that. I saw Boys in the Hood. It's nasty stuff." He says pushing her hair off her face. "My mom comes home and talks about cases like his all the

time. Getting shot over drug money, or territory or whatever, its crazy" Jaren says. His mom, Jula, is a psychologist for inner city kids in Port Angeles. "He

seemed like a real cool guy when we met him." Ryker says throwing a leaf into the fire. "Ya he was funny. Aren't you guys being kinda judgy?" Regan

agrees. That's twins for you, always backing each other up. They definitely got the whole nonjudgmental vibe from mom. Before anyone can answer we

see Jett, Gage, and Kerrick running out of the woods towards the picnic tables. We all stand up and walk over to see what's going on. "Dad we caught

the scent of another wolf. It has to be Diego. He must have transformed before because he wasn't freaking out like he would if this was his first time. He

didn't follow the Alpha order either." Gage says slightly freaking out. I think he's just uneasy because Diego didn't crumple under the Alpha order. "Well

he'll have to go back to the house. We should wait for him there." Sam says. Everyone quickly picks everything up and heads over to the Uley house.

We walk in the house to find Reina sobbing on the couch. "Ray honey. What's wrong? Tell us what happened." Emily rushes over to her, but she just

sobs harder. Sam comes over with a glass of water. "Reina sweetheart it's all right. This is completely normal, well it is around here. It was only a matter

of time before he turned into a wolf." Sam says coming to sit beside the crying girl. "Its, it's not that. He turned into a Chupacabra a year ag-ago. He's a

Chupacabra not a wolf." She manages to get out between tears. "Then why are you so upset?" Gage asks "Di-Diggy. It's for real this time. He- he won't

come back. They came up here, _**Arañas**_ and and he met them there. It's all of them against him. He's not gunna make it out. He's gunna die. _**Defensa **__**de**___

_**mi**__** familia! **_(Defending my family) He said, but I'm his family! He left. He turned into a Chupacabra and left. He's gunna end up like Chuy." She sobs

"Wait, what are you talking about? What do you mean he's gunna die?" Daddy says confused. Everyone starts talking at once. Reina's phone buzzes on

the table making the room completely silent. She quickly picks it up "DIGGY?" She asks worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn! Shit just got real**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WARING THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC **

* * *

><p><strong>Many Men<strong>

**My back on the wall, now you gon' see. Better watch how you talk, when you talk about me cause I'll come and take your life away- 50 cent**

**Diego:**

"So you showed? I thought you would pussy out not having your boys here and all" One of the_** Arañas**_ said. "You better fucking watch what you say

when you're talking about me and _**Diablos Morosos vato**_ (guy)" I say with an even tone. Then it all happened fast. They fired their guns and I fired mine.

It was all a blur, but when everything died down the four of them were lying on the ground and I was standing but not doing much better. As I'm trying

to decide what to do with them and keep from bleeding out, a man and a gorgeous woman walk up to me. They smelled so fucking bad like bleach and

they had red contacts too. "Hello mutt, we're friends of the Cullens. Why don't you let us take care of these boys? Run back to La Push tell Jacob that

Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit Jasper." The gorgeous woman says. I run into the woods too shocked to think about what just happened. I strip

and put my clothes in the bag and run back to La Push.

"DIGGY?" Ray says frantically. "Ya." I say trying to maintain consciousness. I'm losing a lot of blood. "I'm so glad you're all right. Diggy you don't sound

good." She says worriedly. "Well I'm not doing too great Ray. Just get the stuff I'll be there in like two minutes." I hiss in pain. I wrap my bandana around

my arm tight trying to stop the bleeding. I stumble through the yard and up the porch steps. I can hear Ray yelling for people to go upstairs but I don't

see a lot of movement among the group "Ray you gotta get them out. There's five." I hiss shutting the door behind me and walking into the house. I'm

met with a collective gasp followed by a lot of voices, but I can't focus on anything. "Diggy. You promised!." Ray says pushing a chair to me. Everyone's

silent just watching us as I hear Reina begin to cry. "Ray keep it together _**Hermanita**_ (little sister). You can yell at me all you want in an hour. If I bleed

out you can't yell at me and I know how much you love it." I say breathily. She quickly extracts the bullets out of my forearm, leg and back shoulder,

depositing them onto a paper plate. I grunt and squeeze my eyes shut trying not to move as she pulled them out and reaches for the iron. "What the

hell are you doing?" _**Tio**_ asks as Ray tests to see if the irons hot. "I gotta burn them closes, or it'll just keep bleeding." She says shakily. "You gotta stay

still Dig. 3 in a row" She says all business. Soon the searing hot pain of the iron is added onto the pain of the gunshot wound, again and again and

again. I scream out in pain trying to keep still. "You guys should leave. You don't need to see this." She says to the group of spectators. Ray tries to pull

my shirt off but it hurts too much. "JUST FUCKING RIP IT!" I yell in pain and I hear the tearing of material. I yell out again as the iron closes the hole in my

side, making sure I don't fall to my knees in front of all these people. I'm already feeling a lot better than ten minutes ago. My increased healing has

quickly replenished all the blood I lost. "One more Ray, just one more." I coach her pointing to the bullet in my chest. "Diggy if this was on the other side

you'd be dead right now!" Ray begins to cry and her hands shake. "It's gunna take a lot more than a bullet to put me under_** niña**_ . Come on take it out.

I'm dying here." I plead, but she just cries harder. "_**Lo siento**_ that was a bad choice of words. I'm fine Ray, or I will be once you pull this out. _**No**__** voy**__** a**___

_**morir**_ (I'm not going to die)" I say with a small laugh. "It's not funny Diego!" She says slapping my arm, where she burnt it earlier. "_**Orale**_ Ray, at least

hit my good arm." I say wincing. She shakes her head pulling herself together and starts prying out the bullet. She burns it close and I yell in pain for

thankfully the last time. Ray starts crying and I hold her to my chest. "_**Gracias**__** hermanita.**__** Estoy**__** bien. **__**¿Ves?**_ (Thank you little sister. I'm all right. See?)"

I say smoothing her hair. "Diggy? Diggy why were you yelling? Why is Reina crying?" Linah says attaching herself to thankfully my good leg. "We're fine.

You know Ray, she worries too much" I say nudging Ray playfully who glares daggers at me. "_**No te preocupes tanto**_ (don't worry so much)" Linah says

and I laugh.

**Rowen:**

"What do you thinks going on down there?" Liv asks scared. Diego yells out in pain again and we all cringe. "I don't know, but he's in a lot of pain." I say

trying to keep from crying. Hearing blood curdling yells is sort of traumatic. He sounds like he's being tortured down there. I feel like I can't breathe,

maybe I'm hyperventilating. Something really bad must have happened to him. Our parents made us all come up here once Reina tried to shoo everyone

away. "JUST FUCKING RIP IT" I hear him yell. Ryker and Regan got to stay down there since they are the oldest of the pack except for Gage. "Holy fuck,

he was almost dead when he walked in. There was blood everywhere. It was awesome!" Ryker say popping into the room. "He got shot, at least five

times from what I could see. Reina has to pull out the bullets with tweezers and then burn the hole closed with an iron! It's like the fucking do it yourself

ER down there. She already got out most of 'em. All that's left is the one in his chest now I think. He's a tough son of a bitch, I'd be begging for death

right now." Regan says running in behind him. My eyes get big. He was shot five times? "Oh my God. This has had to have happened before if Reina

knows what she's doing" I think out loud to myself. "Fuck you're right! How many times has this kid been shot?" Liv says as Diego yells out in pain one

more time.

We all rush down the stairs after the screaming stopped. Diego doesn't have a shirt on and even though there's left over blood and burn marks I never

really realized how sexy he was. Yesterday I didn't even give glance at him. Now I wish I would have. Wow! What's wrong with me you cannot crush on

the guy that just almost died in a gang shoot out, besides I have Chris. "What the hell just happened here?" Sam says looking at Diego. Diego looks to

Reina uneasily before telling her to take Malinah up to bed. "Ok let's go back to a month ago. My boss Esteban told me and Chuy to go talk to this group

of guys that were trying to move in on his territory." Diego say firmly. "By group of guys you mean a gang, and by your boss, you mean your gang

leader." Aunt Jula says. "_**Si**_" He says with an even tone. I'll give him that. He could be cowering or lying. "I'm in _**Diablos Morosos**_." He says lifting his hand

showing the tattoo. I knew it! I knew it was a gang tattoo! "Well anyway, we told them we run LA and they left no fighting no nothing. That night Chuy

got killed in a drive by but they didn't know who did it. Then tonight I get a call off Chuy's phone saying it was the _**Aranas**_ and they came to Seattle and

were going to kill me. I agreed to meet the four of them out by the docks. It all happened real fast. There were gun shots and when everything cleared

they were down trying to get up and I was up trying not to go down. Then the weird part happened. This freaky pale _**vato**_ and lady came up to me and

was all Hello mutt, we're friends of the Cullens. Why don't you let us take care of these boys? Run back to La Push tell Jacob that Peter and Charlotte are

coming to visit Jasper. Fucking cryptic, but I didn't care I got the hell outta there man. So ya, that's what happened." Diego says looking around the

room. Our eyes catch and he stares at me cocking his head. His eyes are a deep deep brown, and hold so much pain that I never noticed before. I feel

bad for being so judgmental towards him. "How long have you been a shape shifter?" Sam says as Diego breaks our eye contact shaking his head. "After

all that you only want to know about me being a Chupacabra? I turned right after mama died, so a little over a year." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Those people that talked to you were vampires. It is our job to protect the reservation and our people from them." Sam states. "_**Vampiro**_?" Diego

questions more to himself. Sam nods yes. "You need to phase so we can see what to make of this." Uncle Jake says to Diego. He can't though; it might

rip open his burns. Oh my god the sound of him screaming is forever burned in my memory. "No. He's had a long day. He got shot Sam! I don't know if

you remember, but I do. He can do it tomorrow once he's healed more. He's going straight to bed to get some much needed rest! We'll all meet up in the

morning and figure this mess out." Emily says in her own Alpha tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I warned you. It's sad, but for some people this is a real life mentality. Shoot or get shot. Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 I Tried

I tried so hard, can't seem to get away from misery. Man, I tried so hard but always be a victim of these streets. It ain't my fault cause I tried to get away but trouble follows me- Akon

**Diego:**

"_**Lo siento**_. Last night wasn't supposed to happen. I know I promised I'd keep my head down once we got here. I tried though Ray." I apologize. She's still pretty

shaken up about last night. "The trouble just followed me up here. I can't get away from the streets. We moved clear up the country and it still sucked me in. This

is all I'm ever gunna be. I'm trying so hard but the way things are going I don't know if I'll be as lucky next time. This is why I want you to be so good in school.

It's why I work so hard to put money in your college fund. I knew that I never wanted this life for you and Linah. If you graduate you can go to college and move

somewhere great. Somewhere with no bars on the windows, or hookers on the corner. Somewhere with crickets at night instead of ambulances, somewhere that

you can park your car on the curb and not have to worry if Ignacio is stealing it." I laugh, but I'm still being serious. "Diggy, it's not too late for you. This can still

be your chance to start over." Reina says coming over and hugging me easily being weary of the burns. "Your sister's right Diego. I want to help you. You deserve

a full happy life, not one shot down in its prime.." _**Tia**_ says walking in. I don't really know what to say. Luckily _**Tio**_ comes in. "All right lets go see you in your wolf

form." He says getting right down to business. As I open the door to walk outside Briar and that bitch girl Rowen comes in. Ouch, I got a sudden sharp pain in my

chest. I thought about her all last night. I don't know what's with me. Last night when we locked eyes it was weird. It was like I only wanted to make her happy.

Like love at first sight. I quickly brushed that thought off though. She hates me. Besides I'm not exactly a one woman kinda guy. I like all the _**hynas**_ (ladies).

She's hot, even if she is a stuck up snob. Ouch, the sharp pain pricked again! If she didn't think I was street trash I would try to get with her. I don't mean just

fuck her and leave her either, like I usually do. I would seriously consider a commitment. She deserves more than me though.

.

.

"All right. We all are going to phase. Since you've never been around other shifters this is how it works. I'm the Alpha. I'm the leader. There's this thing called the

Alpha order, when I give it, it gets obeyed whether you want it to or not. We can also hear each other's thoughts. It's how we communicate in wolf mode. All right

go ahead and phase" My cousin Gage says. He thinks he's the boss of me? I don't need an Alpha, I'm my own Alpha. He's kind of a dick. All that power went to his

head. I strip down and phase. "_**Ok good can you hear us?"**_ "Ya" I think. "_**Ok now I'm going to try out the Alpha order. LAY DOWN." **_No fucking way. Just

because I have a tail doesn't mean you're gunna order me around like a dog. I'm a Chupacabra _**ese**_, not no house pet, I think refusing to sit down. "_**What the **_

_**fuck? I'm your Alpha. You have to do what I say".**_ Man you gotta calm down _**mammon **_(jerk). I'm my own boss _**vato**_. Why don't I tell you what to do eh?

EVERYBODY SIT. To my surprise they all sit. What the fuck? I quickly change back and dress. "What the hell was that?" Gage says pulling on his cut offs stomping

towards me. "FIGHT FIGHT" The twins yell loudly. Everyone from in the house comes out onto the porch, including the bitch. OUCH! "There's no way in hell I'm

letting you take my position street rat." Gage says stepping up to me. I hear _**Tia**_ yell at him. What the hell did he call me? "You might wanna back the fuck off and

watch what you say _**cabron**_ (asshole). You don't wanna fight me homes." I say straightening up digging my hand in my pocket to feel for my knife. I don't plan on

sticking him, but it might scare him a little. "Ya dude. Did you forget he just shot people yesterday? Are you crazy?" One of the younger kids, I think Jett, says.

"Hold on hold on. Diego's the Alpha?" _**Tio**_ comes over getting in between us. "Ya I ordered him to lie down. He got pissed, told me not to talk to him like a dog,

then he told everybody else to sit, and we had to." Gage says enraged. "Maybe I would have if you asked nice" I say trying to get under his skin. It works and he

lunges at me. I remember to calm my emotions and when his fist flies at my face I grab it and force it behind his back. "Listen up _**pendejo." **_ I say twisting his

arm until he whimpers. "You think I'm a street rat? You better not come at me like that again or I'll show you what I learned on the street." I say holding my knife

out, but with the blade still tucked away. "I don't want to be your _**pinche**_ Alpha. Nobody's taking your spot. Power hungry dick." I say letting him go and pushing

him away from me. I walk towards the house grumbling in Spanish trying to keep the shaking under control. My arm bumps Rowen's and there's a shock and my

shaking calms. What the hell was that? I think but continue walking into the house.

.

.

**Rowen:**

I don't know why I decided to dress up extra cute today; we're just going over to Emily's. Ya Emily's where Diego lives I think smiling. I don't know what's wrong

with me. We walk up to the porch and the door opens. Diego is standing there sexier than ever. He quickly walks down the steps with Sam following closely

behind. My mother pushed me in the house. We all know we're just going to watch from the window, we should just stay out here and cut the charade. "We're

taking bets. I think he'll be brown. Kim said grey, and Leah's with me on brown. Reina's not participating because she already knows." Emily says with a

mischievous smile. "I got five on grey." My mom says. No he's not going to be either. I bet he'll be black, but not just black jet black almost blue looking. All the

pain he's gone through, it obviously makes him dark, so his wolf probably reflects it. "I got five on black." I say which earns me some "oooos" and "no ways". We

all camp out at the window. Diego strips his shirt off and I have to keep control of myself or I would go out there run my hands up and down his abs. We turn our

heads courteously when they take their pants off. I had to restrain myself from peaking at Diego as he loosened the button on his jeans. There a shimmer in the

air and right in the back yard is our own pack of wolves, the newest one being a very deep black color. "I knew it!" I whisper.

.

.

"FIGHT FIGHT" the twins yell and we all rush out to the porch. Gage is in Diego's face and did he just call him a street rat? That's low Gage! Diego stands up

straighter balling his hands into fists, which makes his biceps pop. I don't hear a lot of the dialog after that all I can focus on are his muscles. Next thing I know

Gage is lunging at Diego and then Diego has Gage's arm twisted behind his back. Let me tell you something about Gage Uley, I never liked the kid. He's the Alpha,

for now, Jaren will be taking over soon since he's a descendent of Ephraim Black. I think the only thing Gage has ever wanted was to be Alpha, now that he knows

Jaren's getting ready to fill the spot, he's gone power hungry. He wants to use up all the Alpha he can while he still has it. "I don't want to be your _**pinche**_ Alpha.

Nobody's taking your spot. Power hungry dick." Diego says pushing Gage away. Diego's Alpha? That hot! Diego walks up the porch stairs shaking his head

grumbling something in Spanish. I need to pay better attention in Spanish class! He swings his arm and it bumps my wrist. There's a shock I've never felt before.

I follow behind him about to ask what that was when his phone rings. "Orale" He says to whoever's on the other side. Reina comes in standing next to me as we

both watch her brother on the phone. "_**Sí. **__**Estoy **__**vivo. **__**Hubo **__**cuatro, **__**pero **__**cuidaba **__**de **__**él. **__**No,**__**no **__**tendrá **__**que **__**preocuparse **__**más **__**por **__**las **__**Arañas.**__**No **__**puedo **_

_**dejar.**__**No **__**estoy **__**dejando **__**les.**__**Ellos **__**son **__**mi **__**familia **__**Martin. **__**Sí **__**sé **__**que **__**tienen **__**la **__**responsabilidad.**__**Te **__**llama ré**__**cuando **__**decido.**_ (Yes. I'm alive. There were four,

but I took care of it. No, you won't have to worry about the Spiders anymore. I can't leave. I'm not leaving them behind. They're my family Martin. Yes I know I

have a responsibility. I'll call you back when I decide.)" He yells into the phone and throws it against the couch. The women all come back in at the sound of his

yelling. "Diggy." Reina starts but he just shakes his head no. "No don't say nothing. _**Nada**_. I told you it just sucks me in. Even when I think I took care of

something more just springs up. Apparently I did such a good job getting rid of the _**Arañas **_they want me to come home and do more jobs. You were right Ray. It

never stops; it's a war that doesn't end. I don't want to be Alpha to the Dancing with Wolves motherfucker out there and I don't want be a diplomat for Esteban

either. Either one I choose is going to get me killed Ray. If I stay _**Diablos**_ will kill me for turning my back on them, if I leave it's only a matter of time before I get

shot or stabbed or whatever." He yells shaking. "Dig" Reina begins again "_**NADA**_!" Diego yells scaring me. He sees me jump and flinches back. He could die? I

don't want him to die I think tearing up. My heart aches and I brush a tear away quickly. I'm worried about him. He cringes, picks up his phone and heads out the

door shaking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Poor little Diego can't catch a break. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:special shout out to anonomously awesome for the review!**

Ch 9 Gangsters Paradise

Death ain't nuthin but a heartbeat away. I'm livin life do-or-die-a, what can I say? -Coolio

.

**Diego:**

I walk out to the front yard and just pace, trying not to phase. I really don't want them in my head, let alone Gage bitching at me. I feel my phone buzz in my

pocket and look at my text. _**You'll come back if you value your life and the life of your hermanitas – Esteban**_. Well I guess I'm decided. Back to California

it is. I'm right back to my old life. Never knowing if today is the day I'm going to be the one on the news in the body bag or not. I sit on the porch step with my

head in my hands. How am I going to tell Ray and Linah? They have to stay here. I can't drag them into this with me. This place is good for them. I have to go

pack. I stand up angrily and punch one of the columns hearing a light crack in the wood. I take a deep breath trying to maintain my anger enough to pack my

things. I walk in the house trying not to make eye contact with everyone making my way to my room. "Diggy what are you doing? You have that _**loco**_ look in your

eye. Are you leaving?" Ray says following behind, but I shut the door in her face. I change and pack. I open my door to see Reina crying in front of it. "You are

leaving! I knew it DIEGO! Why do you always choose them over your family?" She sobs punching my chest. "Is that what you think I do _**nina**_? I am choosing my

family Reina! _**Todo **__**lo **__**que **__**hago **__**es **__**para **__**esta **__**familia**_ (everything I do is for this family)! I was out on the street everyday trying to make money for this family!

All those times you bitched at me for staying out late, coming home bleeding, it was so this family wouldn't go hungry. Who gave you and mamá money for

clothes, for food? Who payed the rent? Since I was twelve I provided this family everything they needed. I sacrificed my life more times than you can imagine for

this family. _**Nunca **__**he **__**convertido **__**mi **__**es palda **__**a **__**esta **__**familia**_ (I have never turned my back on this family) Don't you ever say I choose them over you! _**Si me **_

_**quedo matará usted y Linah.**_ (If I stay they will kill you and Linah). It's my life for the both of yours. It's a good deal _**hermanita**_ and I already agreed." I say

yelling at first then softening trying to make her see. "No there has to be some other way." Reina sobs into my chest.

.

.

The pack and their families are all staring silently at me. I know they all heard everything I said a few minutes ago. Linah is crying in _**Tia's**_ arms. _**Tia**_ walks over

to me with a sympathetic look and hands me the little girl. "You don't have to do this. We can hold them off. You can stay and the girls won't be harmed." _**Tio**_

says firmly. I appreciate the offer but the _**Diablos**_ won't ever stop. They will find a way, even against a pack of wolves. "Thank you _**Tio**_, but I got into this and I

will deal with the consequences." I say evenly nodding my head. I look to Rowen and she's crying. I don't know why but my heart clenches. I want to go over and

just hold her, but I can't. I have to leave soon and I have to say my goodbyes. "It was nice meeting all of you. Thank you for letting me stay here _**Tio, Tia**_ Ash.

Thank you for looking after Reina and Malinah." I say to the group then shaking _**Tio**_ and Ash's hand and _**Tia**_ pulls me into a tight hug. I turn to Ray.

_**"**__**No **__**lloran. **__**Ser **__**fuerte **__**para **__**linah. **__**Mantener **__**la **__**familia **__**unida, **__**que **__**son **__**el **__**pegamento **__**hermanita. **__**No **__**importa **__**lo **__**que **__**me **__**pasa **__**que **__**ambos **__**tien en **__**que **_

_**cuidarse **__**de **__**los **__**demás. **__**No **__**te **__**preocupes **__**por **__**mí. **__**Saben **__**que **__**yo **__**siempre **__**estoy **__**pensando **__**en **__**usted. **__**Prometo **__**que **__**llamaré **__**cuando **__**puedo **__**y **__**enviar **_

_**dinero. **__**Lo **__**haremos **__**a **__**través **__**de **__**este."**_ (Don't cry. Be strong for Linah. Keep this family together, you are the glue little sister. No matter what happens to me

you both have to watch out for each other. Don't worry about me. Know that I am always thinking about you. I promise I'll call when I can and send money. We

will make it through this.)" I say steadily wiping her tears and grabbing her in a big hug. I turn to Linah picking her up. "Linah, I have to go away for a while.

You're going to stay with Ray and _**Tia**_ while I'm gone. You be good for them, make sure Ray doesn't worry too much. _**Lo siento nina**_" I say as the little girl

clutches onto me crying loudly. "Shhh, come on Linah. You have to be a big girl for me ok? No more tears. _**No mas**_. Everything's gunna be all right. I have to go

_**nina**_." I say kissing her forehead and handing her to Reina. I walk out the door and head to the car in the pouring rain. I pull out of the driveway and see my

family in the rearview mirror, knowing that I may never see them again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You know you love this song. Do you think Diggy/Diego did the right thing?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Landslide

Well I've been afraid of changing cause I've built my life around you. –Fleetwood Mac

.

Rowen:

Today was the first basketball game of the season and thanks to Chris we won. As per tradition, after every win there's a small victory party at one of the boys houses. This time it's at Chris's. His parents are in Seattle

for the weekend. It's been four months since Diego's left. Four long ambiguously empty months. I feel really bad for his sisters, especially Reina. She's very quiet and doesn't have many friends. I think people steer clear of

her because she's different and new. She's such a sweetheart though. Every time I go over to Ash's she always has something nice to say, or is helping Emily with something. The younger sister Malinah is such a doll

carrying around her jaguar stuffed animal. "Row, um hello? Like Amanda just asked you a question" Kaitlyn says quirking her eyebrow at me. I shake my head clearing the thoughts of the Alvarez family. "Sorry I couldn't

hear you over the music. What did you say?" I smile blaming it on the stereo pumping loudly through the house. "I said how long have you and Chris been together?" She says adjusting her bracelet. "Oh for a while now"

I reply not really wanting to get into my relationship with Chris. Yes he's the most popular guy at school, but as of late I haven't really been into him. "He's a pretty hot commodity around here, you're lucky you grabbed

him. I'd hold onto him pretty tight if I were you." Madison Brooks says glaring at me from across the kitchen island. What's her problem? "Uh ya, I guess I am and I'll do that" I say trying to decide what's wrong with her as

she walks out the door. "Somebody's got her panties in a twist." Kalin says gaining a laugh from everyone. "She would if she actually wore underwear. What a slut." Kaitlyn remarks beside me causing our little gossip

group to erupt in even more laughter.

.

.

.

"Bye guys!" I say waving as everyone leaves Chris's house "You're sure you don't want us to take you home?" Kalin says as Keaton helps her with her coat. "No it's fine Chris said he'd drive me. I'll see you tomorrow at

the bonfire." I say shooing the pair out the door knowing they would rather have a little alone time. "You did great today baby. You always look so hot up there" Chris says locking the door walking over to the couch. "You

didn't look so bad yourself Mr. Three Pointer." I say with a smile. He smiles and nuzzles his head into my neck placing light kisses on it. Having his lips on my skin doesn't feel right anymore. It's been that way for a while

now. Maybe everything the pack has said about him and their increasing hate towards him has finally gotten to me. Maybe I'm just going through a phase. I mean I love him, or maybe I'm just so used to being with him it

is like a routine. I'm over analyzing it. I love him, end of story. His hand moves up my jeans from my knee to my thigh but I push it away. He pushes his lips against mine and his hand moves back to my thigh, creeping

even higher this time. I push him away. "No we can't" I say knowing where he's going with this. "Baby if you loved me you would want to do this. Stop holding out on me. Come on, I love you so what's the problem?" He

said pushing the collar of my shirt over sucking lightly on the exposed skin. "Chris you know I love you, but" I stammer before he cuts me off. "Exactly, you either love me or you don't, obviously you don't." He says getting

frustrated. I really do love him. Am I being stupid? He's right we both love each other so what's the big deal? I don't want him to be mad or think I don't love him. Will Diego be mad? Why am I even thinking about him? My

resolve crumbles and I nod my head. "Ok" I squeak out as he pulls me under him on the couch.

.

.

.

.

"Come on. Come out. I need to have you home. You're already past curfew." Chris says angrily pounding on the bathroom door. After everything was over I locked myself in here. I didn't say anything, just grabbed my

bag and walked out of the living room. I just feel dirty, ashamed even. I knew I wasn't ready to do this. I always wanted my first time to be perfect, sweet, and romantic. What just happened was none of those things.

Doing it on your boyfriends' mom's couch doesn't exactly scream special, not to mention Chris wasn't gentle or sweet about it at all. He says he loved me, but what just happened didn't feel like love, it felt like cheap

empty sex. I changed into the clothes I packed originally thinking I might spend the night at Kalin's. I've just been contemplating everything that happened in the past half hour while sitting on the ledge of the

bathtub. I stand up and look in the mirror not exactly liking the person staring back. I know in this moment that I don't really love Chris. If I really loved him I would be happy right now, not feel cheap and be hiding out in

a bathroom. I've just been so scared of not finding love like the other pack gets that I've settled for him. I built up my life thinking I was happy when really I was just trying to convince myself that this was as good as it

would get for me and I should just accept it. I was scared of being alone, scared of change. I take one long last look at myself, take a deep breath, grab my bag, and slowly turn the knob. I know Chris is on the other

side, but I can't look at him. I simply stare at the floor as I make my way towards the garage where his car is parked.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Lost

I can't believe it's over, I watched the whole thing fall and I never saw the writing that was on the wall- Michael Buble

.

Rowen:

The car ride is silent and awkward back to my house. I can't shake the dirty feeling I have about what I did. I knew I wasn't ready to have sex with Chris. "Hey listen, baby I don't think this is going to work out. We should

probably see other people." He says with a smirk on his face. I snap my head in his direction. Is this a joke? Not even after an hour later since having sex he's dumping me. The fact that I don't love him and this is an

empty relationship is irrelevant right now. I can't believe this! He knew he was going to do this. He knew it back when I thought I really did love him. What a dick! "Wh-what? We just, and I, what?" I say in shock as he

pulls into my driveway. "I just wanted to get you into bed, I don't want to deal with a relationship, but I knew you wouldn't have sex with me unless I could get you to fall for me." He spits as I hear the power lock doors

unclick. "So you just used me all this time." I say emotionlessly staring into his cold brown eyes. "Basically. Now you heard what I said get the fuck out of my car bitch." I step out into the pouring rain still not quite

believing what just happened. To make matters worse as Chris burns out of the driveway he splatters mud all over me with his tires. I stand in the empty driveway drenched, muddy, and cold long after he left. I finally pull

myself together and trudge up the steps to the porch fumbling with my house key. I finally get the lock undone despite my shaking hands and quietly make my way towards my room careful not to wake up my parents.

I strip off my muddy soaked clothes and get in the shower hoping to wash away the disgust I felt for myself. It's all starting to seep in as I step out of the shower. Chris used me for sex. He guilted me into sleeping with

him, tricked me into loving him, or at least got me to think that I did. He threw me every line in the book and I ate it up. I ignored everyone when they said he was no good. I made excuses for him about his jerky

behavior. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I fell for it. I feel so cheap. I knew I should have waited. I wanted so badly to be loved. I was jealous of the imprints. I wanted to feel even a quarter of what they felt, but there's no

hope for that. I'm not special enough to be imprinted on. I always put on an indifferent attitude about not being imprinted on, acted independent and everything, but the truth is it kills me I will never have a love like that.

Once you see imprinted love, you know nothing will ever compete. I change and decide to do the only thing I can think of to take away the pain.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**I can't believe it's over, I watched the whole thing fall and I never saw the writing that was on the wall**__."_ The lyrics of Lost by Michael Buble pour out of the iPod's speakers and the dam of tears I had been holding

back breaks. I sob my heart out as I allow the music to take over my body. "_**Cause when you feel like you're done and the darkness has won, babe you're not lost" **_I watch as the living room spins around me

mirroring my life. I launch into a set of pirouettes while more tears stream down my cheeks. Suddenly the music gets cut off jerking me out of my thoughts and spins. "Rowen Call! It's like 3 in the…. hey, hey baby girl

what's wrong?" Daddy says from the base of the stairs noticing how upset I am. "C-C-Chris broke up with me." I sob as he rushes over to me enveloping me in a hug. He leads me over to the stairs to sit so he can

attempt to calm me down. "Oh baby girl it'll be ok. Daddy's here. Tell me what happened." He says as I cry harder into his chest. I feel my mother walk down the steps and sit behind us as she begins to smooth the hair

that has fallen out of my bun. I'm crying so hard all I can manage to get out are the words used, love, bitch, and mud. "Baby you gotta calm down enough to tell us what happened." My mother says continuing to rub my

hair. Just then the front door slams open and Ryker and Regan walk in laughing loudly about something, but I'm un-phased. "Shit. What the hell happened Row?" Ryker says leaning against the wall by the stairs, Regan

following behind him. "He-he said if I loved him I would let him and I- I thought I did love h-him, so I said yes." I sobbed feeling daddy tense up and a low rumble of a growl in his chest. "And and then he said we were

over and he only wanted to- to get me into b-bed and that I was a bitch and then he splattered m-mud on me." I continue to sob as my heart breaks all over again by retelling the story. Daddy abruptly stands up putting

his fist through the wall, I can hear my mother crying along with me and my brothers are grumbling and yelling things that I can't make out. "I'm I'm so sorry daddy." I cry knowing he must be disappointed in me. He picks

me up and holds me in his arms like he used to when I was little. "It's ok baby girl. Everything's gunna be alright. We love you so much. You have nothing to be sorry for. But that boy, he's gunna be sorry once I get a hold

of him." He grumbles. "Ya us too!" The twins shout in unison and I notice them looking back and forth at each other having some sort of silent conversation. Daddy stands up and carries me into my room laying me on the

bed and kissing me on the forehead before promptly returning downstairs yelling for my brothers to call Sam. My mom lies with me, unties my pointe shoes, and just rubs my hair as I listen to the muffled yells and growls

from the men downstairs. I hear the door open and more angry voices join in the yelling. I can't help but wonder if Diego was here, if he would be as outraged as the men downstairs are. Would I have even done that if

he was here I think as I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Special shout out to DubsDoll! Thanks for the reviews on both stories! It's nice to know people are reading! You're awesome! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 White Horse

Stupid girl, I shoulda known, I shoulda known. That I'm not a princess. This ain't a fairytale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell - Taylor Swift

.

**Rowen:**

.

"Hey sweetheart. You have to get up for school. I'm so sorry baby but it's better to face him now. Show him what he's missing." My mom says sitting on the corner of my bed. I haven't left this spot all weekend since

daddy carried me up here. I don't want to go to school. Chris is at school. I don't want to think about Chris anymore, it just makes me cry. I refuse to let him see me cry though, or anyone at school for that matter. I

haven't talked to anyone all weekend. I've ignored all my calls and the only people I let in my room are daddy and my mom. This is dumb! I'm going to suck it up, dress really nice today and stop wallowing. I'm hot, and I

know it. Before I got together with Chris lots of boys wanted to take me to the movies, or hang out. I'm so over Chris! He's gunna be begging for me to come back once he sees how awesome I'm doing.

.

.

.

"Have a good day baby girl. If you need anything call me and I'll come right over to the school all right? I love you princess." Daddy says as I pick up my backpack. "I'm not a princess. I'm not anything." I mumble sadly as I

walk out the door. My whole spurt of confidence thing fizzled out as fast as it came on. The whole time I'm driving I'm trying to keep from crying. I don't want to walk into school with my makeup running, then people

would know I'm a mess. I want them to think I'm fine. "Hey Ro-ro" Ash says using my nickname from when we were kids at my locker giving me a small frown. "Hi Ashy." I say using his nickname holding back tears. "All the

pack boys have their eyes and ears open. If that creep tries to do anything, we're gunna pummel him so hard they'll have to use dental records to identify the body." He says angrily. I just grab my books and nod walking

to my class with my head down not daring to look at anyone.

.

.

.

"Um are you ok?" I hear someone ask walking into the bathroom. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, but didn't want anyone to see, so here I am locked in a stall crying my eyes out. Chris was kissing Madison Brooks

in the math hallway. That whore! I just slept with him not even 48 hours ago and he already has his tongue in some slut's mouth! Just thinking about it makes me cry harder. No wonder she was being a bitch at the

party, she liked him and was jealous. "Are you ok? Do, do you want to talk about it? I'm sure whatever is going on I've heard worse." Someone says outside my stall. I know those shoes. Is that Reina? "Ra-Reina?" I

sniffle out. "Yes?" She says confused. I open the stall and she smiles sympathetically. "Hey Rowen. I heard _**Tio**_ yelling on the phone about what happened. _**Lo siento**_. I'm so sorry." She says putting her arm on my

shoulder. "Come on follow me" She says with a smile.

.

.

.

"How did you find this place?" I ask following her behind the bleachers of the gym. She just smiles softly and sighs "It's tough being the new girl". I smile sympathetically and slide down the cement wall until sitting cross

legged in front of her. It's so secluded in here, the perfect spot for skipping classes, not that I ever have before, this is my first time. "So go ahead. Vent, cry, do whatever you need to. I'm a good listener." She smiles. I

tell her the whole story. I tell her everything about feeling lonely because I'm not an imprint, how I realized I didn't love Chris too late, and how even though I wanted to end the relationship it was still a slap in the face

getting dumped right after losing my virginity to him. She never said one word; she just listens until I get it all out. The she wraps me in a hug and cries with me. "Rowen, he's such a jerk. From what Ash has said all the

pack hates him anyways. I'm so sorry that he made you feel like that. I'll tell you this though, no matter how bad things are right now, they always have a way of getting better. Sometimes going through something tough

like this is the best way to make yourself a stronger person." She says with a knowing smile. I sniffle and nod knowing she's completely right. Once I am able to pull myself together I finally break the silence that has come

over us. "So how's your brother doing? I think about him a lot. Is he ok?" I ask dying to know if he's all right. "I don't really know. He only stays on the phone for like 5 minutes before he has to go do something. He's mad

all the time, says he feels dead. It's not like him. Ignacio says he barley talks to the other guys, says he keeps to himself. He says everyone is scared of him. I'm worried about him. You sound just like him by the way. He

asks about you every time he calls. It's how are we doing, do we need anything, and then it's what's Rowen doing? Is she all right? Does she need anything? What's with you two? " She says quirking her eyebrow. It

breaks my heart he's doing so horrible, but I'm glad he asks about me. "He does?" I say lighting up. "Ya it's weird he said he knows you hate him, but he can't help but want to know if you're ok all the time. He's never

been this focused on a girl, or actually cared about them. If you ever tell him I said that he'll kill me so keep it on the low." She says with a laugh. He cares about me? Why does he think I hate him? "I don't hate him. Why

would he think that?" I say desperately needing to know. "He said he overheard you talking about him once. I guess you said he was a thug." She says shrugging. I don't hate him. I mean I think about him constantly. I

remember his sexy little smirk, or his cocky laugh, or the way his toned muscles looked the day he left. I don't hate him, I think I like him, maybe even love him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Special shout out to catalysand and dubsdoll for the reviews, and to all of you who added this to your favs list. You each get a gold star :) Who's your fav character so far? Favorite part? Who are we hating who are we loving? Any predictions for the future? Keep the reviews coming my lovelies :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13**

**When the working day is done, girls just want to have fun- Cyndi Lauper**

.

.

.

**Rowen**

**.**

"You've seriously never had a girls night?" I ask shocked. "Nope, I've always had to be home with Linah. Diggy gets called in at weird hours, so I had to be home just in case. Now I

know what I missed out on all those years" She said shrugging and smiling. After our talk in the gym a few weeks ago we have become really close. We've painted each other's nails,

put face masks on, and right now we're flipping through magazines. She sighs spinning her heart shaped ring as her eyes gloss over a perfume ad. "Is that from someone special?" I

ask watching the silver dance in the light. She smiles and blushes. "It's from Ignacio, we were secretly seeing each other before everything happened. Diggy would never approve of

me having a boyfriend, let alone one of his friends, and DM brothers. I haven't heard from him in a couple days" She sighs and frowns. "He's probably just busy. Tell me about him. Is

he cute, is he tall? What's he look like? Is he a good kisser?" I smile hounding her for details. She blushes and shows me a picture on her cell phone. He's hot, but not as hot as her

brother. "He's sweet and funny and caring. He's a great listener and was there for me through everything when mama died. And is he a good kisser? _**Dios Mio**_, he's _**perfecto**_" She

giggles and I laugh along with her. She focuses back on the magazine and I go back to mine staring at it blankly as I let my mind wander.

.

.

.

.

I can definitely see Diego being overly protective of Reina when it comes to her having a boyfriend. He's such a good brother. I have to keep reminding myself that I don't actually

even know Diego. I've barley talked to him. I'm going crazy. Why am I so obsessed? It's almost like I'm connected to him. Maybe I am. I mean it could be possible. Did he imprint? Is

that why I had a change of heart? I thought it was because his story was sad and I felt bad, but is it because we're imprinted? Do I have an imprint? If I do, did I just mess it all up by

sleeping with Chris? It's the mistake that keeps on haunting me. If it is an imprint wouldn't I have known right when it happened though? Wouldn't he have known? How can he know

what imprinting feels like if he doesn't even know what it is?

.

.

.

.

"Can I bounce an idea off you?" I blurt out. "Ya go for it." Reina says turning a page. "Ok there's this thing the pack does called imprinting, I kind of mentioned it that day behind the

bleachers, but it comes with being a wolf. It's like when they see the girl, or boy, and their eyes connect they get bonded to each other. Like love at first sight, but stronger. Now,

hear me out, but I kind of think that might have happened with me and Diego. I mean no offense, but I wasn't too fond of him up until the night he got shot. I can still hear him

scream in pain from that night, it gives me nightmares. Anyways, I did think he was a thug and a million other bad things, and then when our eyes met I felt bad for thinking all that

stuff. At first I thought I only felt bad because of all the stuff he's been through, like being sympathetic, but now I'm worried about him all the time. Everything I do, I wonder if he

would be mad, or what he would say. I've never even really spoke to him, so it's not like I miss him because we are friends. You said he does the exact same thing. Do you think he

imprinted?" I say all in one breath. "Um I don't know. I don't really know what imprinting is or what it looks like. Do you know anyone that's imprinted? You should ask them." She

says simply. She's right. I am a woman on a mission "Come on follow me."

.

.

.

.

"DADDY! Daddy where are you?" I yell walking down the stairs with Reina following. "Kitchen baby girl!" He yells. We both quickly walk towards his voice. "Hi sweetheart, hello Reina."

He says with a smile. "Oh hi Reina honey. I'm so glad you decided to come." My mom says getting things ready for company. The pack and their families are always stopping by, but

my mom loves it. She loves entertaining. She told us that when she and Aunt J were younger and going through bad times that they used to cut out pages from magazines of

decorations and recipes and dream of a time where they could have fancy parties and that kind of stuff. "Daddy I need to ask you about imprinting." I start in quickly. "Um ok baby girl

what do you want to know?" He asks suspiciously. "This is hypothetical of course. Ok so what would happen if a wolf didn't know what imprinting was but he did it? What if the girl

didn't know if she got imprinted on or not because the wolf never told her because he didn't even know what he did? All the other boys knew what they did because they saw what

imprinting was and how it felt from their dads or the council told them. What are the symptoms of imprinting, if you didn't know anything about it? There's no Web MD for this kind of

thing. How would they know?" I say blurting it all out and mom laughs. "Well" Daddy says reaching something off the top shelf for mom. "They both would feel connected to each

other, but they wouldn't know why", he continues. "I know before your daddy told me about imprinting he was all I could think about, still is. We didn't get along in high school and I

felt guilty about all the mean things I said about him, even the mean things I thought and didn't say." My mom says smiling at daddy. "Wolves think about their imprint all the time

baby girl. If he didn't know what an imprint was he would still feel like all the others. He would still want to know everything she's doing all the time. If she's all right, if she's hurt, if

she needs anything. He might be confused why he feels the need to be around her all the time, or if he stays away why he starts to feel like a zombie. If imprints are apart for too

long, the wolf will get irritable and basically become a shell of a man." Daddy says staring at me questioningly. He knows something's going on but can't put his finger on it. "You were

right!" Ray whispers beside me. Did Diego imprint on me? All the signs point to yes, but I'm not going to believe it until I know for sure. "Rowen?" Mom asks looking from me to Reina.

"I think maybe, possibly, it's a long shot, probably not even true, maybe it is, it sounds like it is, no, yes, it explains a lot" I ramble battling with myself. "She thinks Diggy imprinted on

her, and from everything you just said Mr. Call I think so too. Every time he calls he asks how she's doing, or if she's all right, did she seem happy today, that kind of thing. He's angry

all the time and he's miserable back home. I thought it was because he being forced to do jobs he doesn't want to, but now I think it's because he's away from Rowen, probably a mix

of both." Reina says interrupting my ramble. Before mom or daddy can say anything there's a knock on the door.

**A/N: Shout out to obsession-iz-a-good-thing for the review and questions. My answer is all in due time and yes we will be hearing about Rowen's performance in future chapters. :) Keep them coming people. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14 Rock Bottom**

**That's rock bottom, when this life makes you mad enough to kill. That's rock bottom when you want something bad enough to to steal. -Eminem**

**Rowen**

Letia and Collin have always kept to themselves. I don't think Letia likes all of us very much. Sure their family comes to bonfires and pack gatherings, but they don't just hang out for

no reason like everybody else does, so when I see them at the door with their 3 year old son Cole and an older Hispanic gentleman I'm pretty surprised. My Dad says hello to group

and lead them into the living room as my mother brings in a tray with coffee and cookies. "This is Manuelo, he's Letia's father. He's visiting from California for Cole's birthday. Manuelo

this is my daughter Rowen and her friend Reina Alvarez, Sam Uley's niece." Daddy says introducing us to the man beside Letia and Collin. Cole is running his cars along the carpet

making engine sounds happily. Maybe Cole and Malinah should have play dates. "_**Hola**_." He says with a smile extending his hand to us both. This is definitely Ray's department. I say

hello and take the old man's hand before Ray speaks up. "I'm from California too, East LA actually. The weather up here is kind of a shock huh?" Reina says with a smile. He laughs

and agrees saying something about the cold and rain. He raises his coffee mug and I notice a familiar tattoo on his hand. "_**Diablos Morosos**_!" Ray gasps beside me.

.

.

.

Manuelo places his cup on the coaster and looks up. _**"¿Cómo sé acerca de esa niña? **_(how do you know about that little girl)" He says glaring at her. I really wish there were

subtitles. I'm only in Spanish 1. All we've learned is colors and numbers! "My brother's in it, and my _**tio**_, and _**abuelo**_ (grandfather), and _**bisabuelo**_ (great grandfather) before him." She

says glaring back. "Alvarez, you couldn't be Ricardo's _**nieta**_ (granddaughter)?" He asks. She shakes her head yes. "Your grandfather was my mentor, so to speak. He trained me and

then I trained Esteban. How is Esteban doing?" He laughs happily, but everyone else is sort of in shock. Letia looks into her coffee cup like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

She had to of seen Diego's tattoo and known what it was. I knew I saw her stiffen when Calla asked about it that day we went shopping! She knew and didn't say anything? Why?

Maybe she could have helped him!"He's fine, he runs it now. He also holds people against their will and threatens to kill their family if he doesn't get what he wants." Ray says

venomously. "I'm just going to take Cole into the kitchen I don't think this is appropriate for him to hear." Letia says quickly standing up, picking up her son, and fleeing into the

kitchen. "What do you mean _**nina**_?" The old man says. "He forced my brother back to LA saying if he didn't come on his own he'd kill me and my sister and then drag him back." She

spits. I look around the room and notice Collin is acting odd. Collin he looks like he would rather be in a room full of leeches than here right now. Letia obviously had to of told him

about Diego's connection with her father. They're imprints they have no secrets. He catches me staring and hangs his head. I'm about to say something when Manuelo speaks up

again. "I'm sorry _**nina**_. That's why I got out, too much hate. They latch onto any happiness you might have and try to use it against you for their own benefit. Even though it is

supposed to be a brotherhood a family, it's not at all. Once Letia came along I knew I was done with the _**Diablos**_. I got a good job and moved my family out of the area. I didn't want

that life for my _**mija**_. It consumes you. They promise these young boys protection, money for their family, but they don't realize they are signing their life away. I will do my best to try

to get him out of it. I don't want any more families ripped apart over this. Let me make a call, Esteban owes me a favor." The man says standing up reaching into his pocket for his

phone. I hope he can make something happen. Reina nods her head and thanks the old man as he steps out to make the call. That may be enough for her, but it's not for me.

.

.

.

"You knew! You knew the whole time that he might be able to help Diego and you didn't say anything!" I yell at Collin who looks up from his shoes. "Rowen!" My mom warns but I

ignore her. "Yes I knew, Letia mentioned it a few months ago when all you girls went shopping." He says I currently feel the need to find Letia and tare her a new one. Diego could be

here right now with me if she had said something! I turn on my heel and storm towards the kitchen. "He could be here right now! Why didn't you say something? You could have

helped him! He didn't have to be torn away from me, I mean his family." I yell quickly recovering. Everyone but Letia's dad has followed me into the kitchen. Collin is growling at me for

yelling at his imprint and my dad is growling at him for growling at me. Mom takes Cole by the hand and takes him outside to play in our old sandbox. Reina's just looking between

Letia and me, wondering what's going to happen. "What was I supposed to do? If I would have put my neck out for him the Diablos could have come up here for my family too. I'm

not risking my husband and child for some punk off the street. I have to think about my family." She hisses back at me. My head reels and I start to shake giving some of the wolf

boys a run for their money. "He's part of this pack that makes him family. Whether you want him to be or not he's part of your family now!" I yell back. "He will never be my family. I

know his type. Poor kid living in the slums with no father figure, in and out of jail, steals anything he can get his hands on." She laughs bitterly. My head snaps up to tell her how much

of a bitch she's being, but Reina steps in. "You think you're so much better than us huh? You want to judge my brother when your father was exactly the same way? You think your

dad never stole anything? You think he's never been to jail? Ask him I bet he'll tell you some stuff you don't want to hear. Yes we're poor and our dad ran out on us when we were

little. Is that Diego's fault? Yes he's been to jail and stole stuff, but only to make sure our family never went hungry. I wouldn't expect you to understand what packing four people

into a one bedroom apartment feels like. Do you know Diego hasn't had a real bed since he turned six? Ya he's been sleeping on the floor since he was six so me and my mom could

have a bed. When she died a year ago he had to take care of me and my little sister all by himself. You've never hit rock bottom. You have no idea what my brother goes through,

what we go through. So I never want to hear talk shit about my brother again!" She seethes. Letia looks shocked. I guess she didn't expect little Reina to call her out. "Collin we are

leaving now. I'll meet you in the car" She says stomping towards the door. Collin walks outside to the backyard to get Cole.

.

.

.

.

I look at Reina who's still bubbling with anger. "You sure told her!" I laugh which causes her to laugh. "Well that is not how I thought meeting Collin's father in law was going to go."

My mom says walking back in the kitchen door taking a seat at the table. "I'm sorry mom I know Letia's your friend but she just" I start to apologize before my mom cuts in. "Don't

worry about it sweetheart. Letia has always kind of been a stuck up bitch. We just put up with her because she's an imprint." She says running her fingers through her hair. "I'm not

ok with either of you girls yelling at an imprint and it should never happen again no matter how out of line she was. Reina, Letia shouldn't have brought up your father skipping out on

you. It was a low blow and I'm sorry. Rowen you're right Diego is part of this pack whether he accepts it or not, which makes him family. Family sticks together. He is as much of a

pack brother as any other wolf." Daddy says sitting at the table with a sigh. "God baby girl you sure did get your mother's temper. For a second I thought you were going to pick

something up and throw it at her." Daddy says laughing. I catch my mother's eye and she just shrugs making the whole kitchen erupt in laughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Special thanks to obsession_iz_a_good_thing for the review. I'm sorry its wasn't Diggy at the door. lol Keep the theories and reviews coming people ! Also special thanks to all the people that added me to your favs since my last update. You all get high fives and popsicles :) Hooray for nice weather and updates!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15 Young Thugs**

Every time I look into the mirror get to thinkin I'm wrong cuz I thug, I thug. All I see looking back a thug and I know I did wrong. Young thug young thug. – Bone Thugs n Harmony

.

.

**Diego**:

I keep the faucet running until the water goes from red to clear. Esteban has been sending me on more and more jobs. Jobs I don't want to be a part of. I never thought back when I joined I would ever be forced into

this. I knew it was a possibility. I mean joining a gang isn't going to be sunshine and candy canes, but I figured I'd just run the chop shop like my uncle did, probably have a life going in and out of jail for minor felonies. I

never thought I would be this guy. Back when I joined this side of the business never bothered me. Back when I was the young kid looking at it from under a car I never really cared. I knew my place was at the bottom. I

knew I was playing a minor role, but doing enough to make money and get protection for my family. I knew to keep my head down, work hard, and stay out of the higher ups. Now I don't know anything. I don't know

when I'm going to get my next job, I don't know if I'll come back alive, and worst of all I don't know who I am anymore

.

.

.

.

As soon as I came back from La Push I was placed as a debt collector. You'd be surprised how many people try to steal or borrow money from the leader of a gang. I had to get the money no matter what. Coming back

without it was not an option. On my first job Esteban said that if the guy was being difficult and refusing to pay up to always remember that dead men can't run and don't put up fights. He said that I was no different

than the people that owed him money because I owed him my time. As a member of DM I was, in his eyes working, off all the years they protected me and my family. Spending five years in the shop and being sent to

juvie apparently didn't matter to him. He always said he'd drive up to La Push and show me how to handle a situation if I couldn't get a job done. I was so scared he'd go up there kill Ray, Linah, and Rowen that if the

guys I was sent to find to collect from didn't give me the money I'd kill them for it. Esteban was right dead men don't put up fights. Then after a while of doing that I got promoted again. I was the guy Esteban turned to if

he needed someone taken care of. I was the hit man. It makes me sick. I can still see the people's faces. I wash my hands all the time but I still see the blood. I have nightmares, like I'm watching a movie and I can see

myself stabbing and shooting the people. I'm so angry all the time. I just want to fight everybody. I used to think I was the good guy, protecting my family the only way I knew how. Now, now I'm just as bad as the

people I thought I was protecting them from

.

.

.

.

I look into the mirror and cringe. I don't like the man staring back at me. My face is hollow, with a long line of stitches running along my cheek bone. They are unneeded since the wounds heal about as fast as it takes to

stitch them up, but it would look suspicious thought if I came in with huge gashes and five minutes they're gone. I have all kinds of stitches and scars, battle wounds Esteban calls them. To me they all just show how

much of a monster I am. I used to think I was a monster because I turned into a Chupacabra, but that's not true. I'm a monster because of the things I've done as a human. People shouldn't be afraid of the Chupacabra

they should be afraid of me. I'm in way too deep, trying to keep from drowning in it all. All I see in the glass in front of me is a worthless thug. It isn't me, or not the me I used to be. I punch the glass in anger and it

shatters onto the floor. I push the door open roughly and bump into something on my way out. "Did you break the mirror in the bathroom?" A voice asks and I realize the something I ran into was most likely this guy. I

quickly turn around to see a young kid no older than thirteen, around the age I was when I just started. "Ya I fucking broke it. Is there a problem?" I say quickly whipping out my blade. All the color drains out of his face

and he walks away. I sigh trying to calm down. I'm the one everyone is scared of now, the one everyone steers clear of. I'm a ticking time bomb, everyone's just waiting for me to explode. My old friends don't even talk to

me. All the guys I came up through the ranks with don't even look me in the eye out of fear. Ignacio one of the guys me n Chuey came up with was the only one that treated me normal, but went missing a few weeks

ago. I hate to say it but he's probably dead somewhere

.

.

.

.

Ever since I left I've been so angry. The smallest thing will set me off. I phase all the time unable to control my wolf, or Chupacabra or whatever it is. All my days run together. I'm miserable. I can't sleep, I don't eat, all I

can think about is my family, surviving, and Rowen Call. That's a mystery in and of itself. I've never even talked to her. She thinks I'm scum, and before I didn't believe her. I thought she was just judgmental, but she

knew all along I'm nothing but a thug. In the morning, during the day, before I go to bed I think about her. When I'm doing a job I can't help but think that she would be disgusted with what I'm doing. When I'm hooking

up with other girls it feels wrong, like I'm cheating on her or something. We're not even together! I worry if she's all right. Does she need anything? Is she upset, was she happy today? I swear there have been times

when I've felt her hurting. It's crazy but I know it's her. I'm going insane. Ever since I looked at her the night she became the main focus of my attention. I know I'm no good for her though. She deserves someone better

than me. She can't get mixed up with me and all this shit. I don't even wanna be in it, so there's no way I'd drag her into it

.

.

.

.

"Diego, I need to talk to you." Esteban says calling me over. I silently groan. He's just going to give me another job I don't really want to do. "I got an interesting call today from an old friend calling in a favor. It seems

you have connections throughout our system. Your family has sacrificed a great deal for **_Diablos_** throughout the generations. Manuelo saved my life the night I got assigned my first outside job. He called asking for your

release. Because I have much respect for this man, and you have served us honorably you are now free of your duties from**_ Diablos Morosos_**." He says diplomatically. "You mean I can leave? You're not going to come

after me and my family? No more regulating jobs? No more anything?" I ask in shock. Can I really go home? Am I free? _**"Si. Usted no se llamará de Nuevo**_. (You will not be called on again)" He says standing up and

shaking my hand. "Gracias" I say and walk out the door to my car. I don't know who Manuelo is but I'm not going to question it. I can go back to my sisters. Whoever he is I owe him my life and the life of my sisters. Is tio

going to let me back in his house? After all this shit, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I do wanna change though. It'll be hard to change, but I'm willing to try. I wanna go back to school and graduate. Now that I'm not

bound to the DM I don't have to live that life anymore. I don't know what will happen when I get to La Push, but whatever happens it has to be better than my life now. I start the car's engine and head north, hoping

everyone will forgive me for everything I've done even if I can't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for the long wait with finals and everything. Hope you still love me! :) Let me know what ya think<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Who I am Hate Who I've been**

I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again, 'cause who I am hates who I've been.- Reliant K

.

.

**Diego**

After two very long days of driving I finally pull into _**Tio's**_ driveway. I never told Ray I was coming so this will be a big surprise. I honk the horn and the front door flies open. "_**ORALE**_" I yell with a smile and lean against

the car. Reina screams and runs towards me with little Linah stumbling behind trying to catch up. Ray jumps into my arms and I swing her around. "What? You act like you missed me or something." I say letting her go

and picking up Linah. "DIGGY" The little girl says snuggling her head into my shoulder. "Diego what the hell happened to you?" Ray says looking over my stitches and scars. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just be

happy _**Si**_?" I say brushing off the question. I don't want to talk to her about all the things I've done. Ray leads me into _**Tio's**_ house. "Diego! I'm so glad you're back! Oh my God what happened to you? Have you been

eating? Sit let me make you something. Letia told me about the call her dad made. They didn't know if they would let you out or not! I'm so glad you're away from them. You are going to stay away from them right?" _**Tia**_

says all at once pulling me into a hug. "Thank you _**Tia**_. I don't want to talk about it, and _**Si**_, I'm not going to get sucked back in. I never want that life again." I say lifelessly sitting at the table drumming my fingers against

the table. Even though I'm already a million times happier than I was a day ago, I still can't shake the anger away. "I'm glad to have you back _**sobrino**_. It means nephew in Spanish, Reina's been trying to teach us." _**Tio**_

says obviously proud of himself. "_**Gracias Tio." **_I say shaking the hand he offered me. Linah crawls up my leg into my lap. I take a second just to hold her wishing being with my family will take all the memories

away."Diggy you have an ouchie on your face and on your arm. Does it hurt? What happened? Did bad guys do it?" The little girl says. "No_** niña**_, it don't hurt. It was bad guys but you don't have to worry about them." I

say keeping it basic. "Ya cuz you're a good guy Diggy, huh?" The tiny girl in my lap asks. "Why don't you show me the picture you colored you told me about on the phone _**hermanita**_?" I say not wanting to answer the

question. The truth is I'm not the good guy. I'm just as bad as all the other guys out there. I start to shake and get up from the table. "_**Lo siento**_." I say gritting my teeth. I quickly walk out to the woods, strip as fast as I

can and phase. I used to think I was the good guy, but now its way too hard to tell the difference. I hate what I've turned into, a killer with more blood on his hands than the Red Cross keeps in stock.

.

.

The first week I got back, Esteban made me go collect the money some guy owed him. "Do it right, or I'll go up to Washington and show you how it's done." Esteban said before I left. _**Pinche pendejo.**_ I find the guy and

tell him Esteban sent me. He immediately pulls his knife out and slashes my arm. All I can think is if I don't get this money he'll come up here and kill Ray and Linah and Rowen. So I stab him over and over and take his

wallet. I had never killed anyone before. Ya I shot those _**Aranas**_, but they were still living when I left them. They could have been taken to a hospital and saved, but this guy in the alley, he was gone. I went back to the

garage gave Esteban the money and threw up. I never wanted to kill anyone, but if it comes down to my sisters and Rowen or someone else, it's going to be someone else. That was the first of many. _**"That's fucked up **_

_**shit dude." "Why do you care if our sister gets killed or not. I mean thanks for looking out, but NO NO YOU DIDN'T" **_I think Rowen's brothers say. "_**Ya it's fucking us. I can't fucking believe Speedy Gonzales **_

_**over here imprinted on our sister." **_One of them says. "Did you fucking call me Speedy Gonzales? You better watch how you talk about me _**vatos**_." I think menacingly. "What the hell is an imprint? _**"Come on we're **_

_**taking you to our house. Maybe dad will chew his ass out!"**_ The other one says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shout out to nana213 for the review! I know this one's short don't be mad. I just survived four years of college and this is my excuse for not providing you with a longer chapter :) REVIEW :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 part 1

**Ch 17 Confessions Part 1**

**If I could turn back the hands of time and start all over I would. Instead of everything being all bad, baby, everything be all good- Usher**

**.**

**.**

**Rowen:**

"Dad, I have a piece of interesting news!" I hear one of the idiot boys yell walking into the house. I'm on the phone in the kitchen dangling my heels off my toes trying to see how close they can get before they fall off. I'm

sitting on the counter, aka my phone talking spot. "Ya right, as if I would go to Blake's party. I know he's your boyfriend, but he's also Chris' best friend." I say to Kaitlyn. I wouldn't say she's one of my best friends but

we're pretty cool I guess. "Oh come on you know you want to. Chris wants to know if you'll be there." She says pleadingly. "What do you mean Chris wants to know if I'll be there? Why the hell does he care?" I say

trying to hold back my tears. If she's over there with him I don't want her to tell him I'm crying. It's been a few weeks since our break up, and even though I realized I didn't love him it still hurts sometimes, especially

since the way our relationship ended, what with him dumping me right after taking my virginity and all. "He said he wants to talk to you" Kaitlyn says. "NO I DON"T WANT TO TALK TO HIM! You can tell that lying dick that if

he wants to see me so bad its gunna have to be in hell! There's no fucking way I'm going to any party that asshole is gunna be at." I yell smashing the phone back onto its charger. "UHHHHHHH WHY WAS I SO FUCKING

DUMB! WHY DID I SAY YES?" I yell at myself starting to cry. If I could go back in time I would in a second.

.

.

"Hey it's ok_** bonita **_(pretty). Want me to hurt him? If you haven't heard its sort of my job." Someone says from the hallway. Is that Diego? He's the only one with that accent, but he's in California. Please let it be him, it

would make it hurt less if it was him. It is him! As soon as I see his warm deep eyes all I want to do is have him hold me. I want him to take everything away. He just drips latin lover. Look at him all sexy in his jacket. I

think it's cute he thinks it's cold here, while all the other wolves walk around with no clothes on. I wouldn't mind seeing him walk around like that though. Then I notice he has stitches running across his cheek and he

looks like he hasn't eaten since he left. "Diego? Are you ok? What the hell happened to you? Did they hurt you? I missed you" I blurt out hopping off the counter running towards him. I almost wrap my arms around him,

but then remembered we've never even really talked. I can't believe I said I miss you, I'm embarrassed. "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." I say staring at ground shaking my head. "_**Orale**_ sorry about what

_**bonita **_(pretty)? I'm fine, see? Still breathing so we're good. _**Nunca sería dejarlos ir lejos de ti **_(I would never let them take me away from you) I missed you too _**querida**_ (darling)." He says with a smile. I don't know the

things he said in Spanish but fuck me it was sexy. He reaches out and takes my hand and the same shock from months ago returns. He pulls my hand and tugs me forward until he wraps his arms around me. He just

holds me and even kisses my hair. He turns his head so it's close to my ear. "_**Haces todo lo malo desaparece**_." He whispers and I get chills. I pull back and look into his eyes. "What does that mean?" I ask studying his

face. His eyes hold more pain than I remember. "It means you make the bad go away" He says staring back into my eyes. I don't know a lot of Spanish, but he said I took the bad away, whatever the bad is. "You're right

it definitely is an imprint" Daddy groans startling us and we quickly break apart.

.

.

.

.

"So we're bound together forever?" Diego says looking up at me questioningly after Daddy explained everything to him. "Yes, you do not have to be together romantically, but you are technically soul mates." Daddy says

with a sigh. I know he's not happy about this, but I am. The thing I've secretly wanted for forever has come true. I am special enough to be imprinted on. "No. This can't happen sorry. We can't do this. I don't want this

Rowen." He says standing shaking lightly. "Daddy will you give us a second?" I ask sweetly wanting him to leave so I can talk to Diego. "Sure baby girl, but keep your hands to yourself Rico Suave." Daddy says angrily.

"DADDY! That isn't nice!" I yell at him as he makes his way out of the kitchen. "Diego, I don't want to be the clingy girl, but you being away from me not only will make you miserable, but it'll hurt me too. We have a

connection whether you want it or not. Whether you want me or not" I say softly. Ever since he left I knew something didn't feel right. Maybe that's part of why I slept with Chris, I wanted to feel complete. "Believe me

Rowen I definitely want you, but I don't want to hurt you _**bonita**_. I'm not good. Everything that I've ever done is bad. I'm just a thug, you said so yourself. You deserve way better than me. Don't you hate me for the

things I've done? I do. All I see when I close my eyes is hate, and blood, and anger. I will not let you drown in it like me." He says pain flashing across his face starting to shake harder. This is around the time that

someone would tell me to back away, that he's too close to phasing to be this close, but I take my chances. "I don't want you to drown in it either Diego. I can help. Please let me help you." I say placing my hand on his

arm but he shrugs it off softly. "No, no you can't. No one can." He whispers before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is Diggy's thoughts on all of this. Whats everybody thinking out there? Bueno or no bueno? Diego says "Por favor, pulsa el botón de respuesta" *Please hit the reply button***


	18. Chapter 17 part 2

**Ch 17 Confessions Part 2**

**If I could turn back the hands of time and start all over I would. Instead of everything being all bad, baby, everything be all good- Usher**

**Diego:**

I feel myself starting to shake too violently to control the chupacabra inside. I sprint off Rowen's back porch to the tree line and strip quickly before I explode into the

monster I am. The outside finally matches the inside. The main reason I shut her out is because if I reject this impart or imprint or whatever it is, it means that Rowen

doesn't have to know her supposed soul mate is a piece of shit. I'd rather her think I was an asshole that rejected her than for her to really know all the things I've

done.

.

.

.

.

She doesn't need to be haunted by the horrible awful things I have to live with. Every time I close my eyes all the jobs Esteban had me complete come rushing back.

It's like I'm watching a movie, but I'm watching through someone else's eyes. I see myself kill these people and I'm scared of myself. I wake up in the middle of the

night yelling from nightmares filled with the people I've killed. They're so real I can smell the gunpowder, hear the shrill sound of a shot in the night, feel the sweat and

blood dripping down my face, and see the sharp contrast of red against gray concrete.

.

.

.

Sometimes I dream of those people's families mourning them and I wake up crying, knowing that it's because of me. Not that I'd ever admit to crying of course, it

would make me look weak. Never show weakness or your enemy will use it against you. That was drove into our heads by Esteban when Chuy and I first joined DM.

To be accepted by the other guys in the group we had to go through a test. If we could take them beating us up we were in. if you flinched, or whimpered, or showed

any other sign of weakness they would only beat you harder, maybe even kill you. Weakness was not allowed and that's how I live my life. At mamas funeral I didn't

cry, that would be weak. I stood solemnly and held onto Linah and Ray as she bawled; Linah was too young to understand. It wasn't until later that night that I

phased and ran until I couldn't run anymore that I broke down and cried for my mother.

.

.

.

A good DM member shows no emotion, not even to our women. You never tell a woman you love her unless it's in the privacy of your home. Even then that might be a

stretch for some of the guys. You kept your woman in her place, to some that meant smacking their wives or girlfriends around. It's not something that was talked

about. If you were over at another guy's house you looked away and kept your mouth shut if you witnessed something. It wasn't something I agreed with, but it also

wasn't my place to say anything. Only once did I ever interfere. It was before Linah was born. My mom had a lot of boyfriends in an out of the house after my dad left.

They were always the same, jerks that would sponge off us for a place to sleep and food then they'd get bored and leave. Mama would be devastated and she stayed

single for a few years until she met Ramon. Ramon, Linah's dad, was a mean son of a bitch. Him n mama would always fight. You could hear them yelling at each other

late into the night. Ray would get so scared she would crawl onto the floor and sleep beside me. He tried to put his hands on me once but saw my DM tattoo and let

me go. One day I came home from the chop shop early to bring mama some money to go get groceries and I heard her yelling from the drive way. Knowing it was her

and Ramon fighting I groaned not really wanting to step into world war 3, but I opened the door when I heard her scream. I ran into the small living room/dining

room/kitchen and saw Ramon smack mama across the face. "Learn your place bitch!" he snarled at her before grabbing onto her arm hard enough to break it. I was

only 14 at the time, but I was so filled with anger that I forgot all about the size difference between us. I punched him right in the jaw, then the nose, then his jaw

again and knocked him out cold. He never came around again after that, but by that time mama was already pregnant with Malinah. Six months later he ended up

getting a life sentence.

.

.

.

Sometimes I get scared that I would get too angry and lash out like that. I could lose my cool and harm Rowen in a fight. I tend to lean towards violence if you haven't

noticed. It scares the hell out of me when people talk about the cycle of abuse. Boys learning domestic violence from their fathers and then they grow up to be wife

beaters. The only male role models I've ever had have treated their women like shit physically and emotionally. I can't even think about doing that to Rowen, but that's

all I've ever known. I'd kill myself if I ever hurt her. I never want to do that to her so it's just another reason to push her away.

.

.

.

I don't know how to treat a woman nicely. Before Rowen came along I didn't think about girls' feelings. I never held a girl's hand or showed any affection towards her.

Women were for sex and to make you something to eat if you decided to stick around after fucking her. I didn't need or want any women to stick around. I was

perfectly happy fucking them and sneaking out the next morning. I never felt guilty or got attached. I wanted nothing to do with them after I got what I wanted and I

rarely ever talked to them again unless they were willing to be a fuck buddy. Ever since Esteban dragged me back to LA though I did start feeling guilty. Not because I

was using these women, but because it felt wrong being with someone other than Rowen. We weren't together but even then I knew we had a connection. All I

wanted to do was leave LA and find her and just hold her. Something I never ever wanted to do with any other girl. Now that I'm finally here it's still all I want to do.

Those few minutes where she was in my arms were the only bit of happiness I've had in the past few months. She made all the anger, fear, and guilt inside me

disappear. I want nothing more than for her to be with me. She said she wanted to help me, but she has no what she would be getting herself into. Her being my soul

mate is the best thing that's ever happened to me, but it's the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok ik you hate me, I hate me too for leaving this hanging for so long. In my defense post grad sucks. The real world is full of grown up shit like full **_

_**time jobs and student loans boo :( Don't graduate stay in school forever! Maybe I can pay my debt back in reviews? Lets try to get enough to tackle the **_

_**thousands of dollars I owe :) **_


	19. Chapter 18

**Dear Mama **

**Ain't a woman alive that could take my mama's place, Suspended from school and scared to go home, I was a fool**  
><strong>with the big boys, breakin all the rules<strong>

**Diego:**

I finally calm myself enough to phase back. The walk back to Tio's is short, too short to give myself enough time to prepare myself for all the questions I know

will be waiting for me when I open the door. Sure enough as soon as I turn the knob Ray starts bombarding me, demanding to know answers and starting in on

a full fledged nag rant. She's talking so fast I can't get a word in edgewise. Linah runs up to me holding a piece of paper, the picture I told her to get before I left.

Ray finally runs out of steam and looks at me pointedly expecting me to say something for myself, but truth be told I zoned out a while ago. I pull Linah up into

my arms praising her for the picture. "Damn Ray what do you want from me eh?" I say blowing her off walking towards where Linah is dragging me by the hand.

I just can't handle her right now.

.

.

.

Linah has pulled me into her room which is adorned with pink and purple Dora the Explorer bedding and a large wall covered with brightly colored pictures by the

little girl. I notice that two of the pictures are framed and sit on a bookshelf. One is a group of 4 stick figures a boy, two taller girls in triangle dress, and a little girl

in a triangle dress. I reach out and grab the first frame. "**_familia_**" the little girl says pointing to the frame in my hand. I bend down and hold it out as she starts

pointing to the stick people. "That's you Diggy" She says touching the crayon marks of the male stick figure. "Thats Ray, Mama, and me" She continues pointing

out each person. She hands me back the frame before walking over to the shelf to get the other picture.

.

.

.

The next is of another group of stick figures, but consisting of a lot more people. There's a a very tall man and short women side by side, a slightly shorter man

beside a short girl, a little girl beside them, off towards the very end of the page away from all the other people is a man, and above the stick family is a woman

in white crayon. "That my new family" Linah says happily. "There's Tio, Tia, Ash, Ray, and Me. You're over here cuz Tia said just cuz you got to be away that you

still love us and are **_familia_**." She says with a smile. "Who's this?" I ask pointing to the lady above the others. "That's mama. Ray said she can't be here cuz

she's in heaven, but still loves me and is family. Thats what Tia said about you, and you came back. Is mama gunna come back too?" The little girl says

innocently. When mama died Linah was too little to really understand, even know she doesn't totally get it. Explaining this to her is going to be hard, and not

just for her. I'm still grieving from her death myself.

.

.

.

"Linah mama isn't going to come back like I did. Mama's in heaven because she's not with us anymore. She's an angel now. You know about the angels in

heaven." I say trying to put it in a way that will make sense to her. "Ya Ray said angels watch you so you don't get booboos and bad stuff don't happen to you."

She says smiling. "That's right and even though she's not here you can still talk to her, because she always is listening." I say putting her hair behind her ear. "I

know Diggy. Ray always talks to her. Sometimes she cries and asks mama to keep you from doing bad things and getting ouchies." The little girl says with a

shrug. I don't know what to say so I just place the frame back in the bookshelf and leave the room.

.

.

.

I grab my bag out of the car and change quickly still feeling on edge after the conversation with Linah and everything that happened with Rowen. Today really

has been horrible. It's made me realize how much I've hurt the people around me. I'm a shitty brother, a terrible imprint even though I just now know what that

is, and to top it all off I'm a horrible son. Growing up I was always a bad kid. I got into fights on the playground, got suspended from school, and was always

talking back. I got picked on a lot for not having a dad so I was angry a lot. The only father figure I even remember having was my Tio and he got arrested when

I was 7. I turned to **_DM_** to fill the void in my life. When Tio got arrested he told me Esteban would look after me and it was true, although it came with a price.

He was there for me along with the other guys all the while steering me into a life on the streets. The guys taught me about cars and got me set up with a job in

the chop shop. I knew that what we were doing was bad, but the money was good. Around age twelve I was making enough to give mama cash for groceries

and help with rent. I lied and said it came from my job doing yard work and delivering newspapers. She never wanted me to follow in my Tio's footsteps.

.

.

.

.

She found out what I was really doing when I was 15. The cops busted the chop shop and I got arrested. I've never seen her cry more than when she saw me

behind the bars for the first time. It was hell hugging her from a jail cell. When I got out we would always fight. She was always disappointed and yelling at me

about leaving all the time and dropping out of school. Saying I'd end up in jail again or worse. didn't want me to stay in DM, but I had too. We wouldn't be able

to survive on just her paycheck, and my deadbeat absent father and Linah's being in jail meant no child support to help. I knew what I was doing wasn't right

but it felt good helping my family. Then mama got sick, which meant medical bills so I definitely couldn't leave. When she died I had to take care of Ray and

Linah on my own, there was no way I could pass up the money. I'll always have to live with knowing how much of a bad son I was, and still am.


	20. Chapter 19

Hopeful

Wish everybody would just stop and freeze,  
>And ask way are we fulfilling these downfalls and these prophecies- Twista<p>

Diego:

I decided to go for a drive around town to blow off steam. I just need to get out of my own head for a little while between thinking about mama and then the

Rowen issue. I'm backing out of Tio's driveway when the Call family pulls up. I can see Rowen look at me from the back seat, a glint of hope dances in her eyes. I

feel the pull to stay and talk to her. I know I need to talk to her, but right now it's all too much. I put my head down so I don't see the look of disappointment on

her face as I continue to pull out of the drive. I need to deal with my own issues before I bring her into my life. She could be my chance at something real. My

chance to start fresh, like I promised Ray when we first came up to Washington.

.

.

.

.

I've been driving on back roads for half an hour. The green lush forrest makes me feel out of place. East LA looks nothing like this. The breeze flowing

through my open window is crisp and fresh. Ocean water mixed with dirt and nature is a smell that is foreign to me. I'm used to city air, the smell of car exhaust

and smog. It's nothing like this that's for sure. My phone buzzes and I groan thinking it's probably Ray nagging me to get home because she's not done yelling at

me yet. I sigh and pick up my phone only to see the call ID says Martin. This can't be good. I take a deep breath and hit accept. "Bad news man. We found

Nacho's wallet and shit down in that empty lot across from the bodega. No body, but too much blood on the ground for him to have made it." Martin sighs into

the phone. "Shit" Is all I can say in response. "I know man. You guys were real tight man I'm sorry. His mom was real torn up about it. She said to break it to

Ray. I guess they were good friends?" He says with sadness in his voice. "Ya they were in the same classes and stuff I think." I say still in shock. I watched out

for him in DM. We all came up together, but he was always the youngest. I saved his life once. Ever since I always viewed him like a little brother. I thank Martin

for the info and turn the car around. I wish all this killing would stop. I'm ashamed that I was a part of it.

.

.

.

.

.

I pull into the gravel driveway trying to think of the best way to break the news to Ray. The Calls's car is still here. This is all too much to deal with but Ray

needs to know. I open the front door and see Ray smiling and laughing with Rowen standing in the living room. It breaks my heart that she's so happy but in 5

minutes she's going to be crushed. Everyone turns their attention to me and Ray's face drops. It's almost like she can tell something's up. "Hola. Ray, **_necesito _**

**_hablar contigo hermana_**." (I need to talk to you sister). I say wincing. "What happened? It's something bad isn't it?" She says timidly. "Why don't we go

outside or into the kitchen eh? So you can sit down." I say pleading with her. "I swear to God if you're telling me you're leaving again I'll kill you. Are you leaving

us?" She seethes and I notice Rowen stiffen. "No I'm not going anywhere. I'm not gunna leave either of you again." I say to Rowen and Ray. "Then what?

What's so bad? Oh my God, I know that face. Thats the look you had when Mama died and the same with Chuey. Tell me it's not him. Anybody but Ignacio." She

pleads starting to cry. I know she's figured it out and I hate to actually have to tell her that one of her best friends has died. I've been there, not too long ago and

it hurts.

Nobody else in the room really knows what to say or where to look. You could hear a pin drop on the floor of a padded room in here. Tia and Tio are having

some sort of silent conversation while Mrs. Call looks teary eyed. Mr. Calls looks at me like he wants to kill me and after the episode from earlier I don't blame

him. The twins are just staring at me blankly and Ash looks wearily at Rowen. Rowen holds onto my sister's hand and gives it a squeeze trying to calm her. "Ray

please let's just, ugh. Can we not do this here?" I plead knowing she won't want an audience for her inevitable breakdown. "No you tell me right now Diego!"

She pleads wildly. I hang my head shaking it slightly. "I'm sorry **_hermana_**. They found Ignacio's wallet in the empty lot by the bodega." I say quietly. "But he

could just be out. He could have just dropped his wallet." She cries grasping at any possibility that he's not dead. "No _nina_. He's gone. There was too much blood

in the lot for him to have walked away from this. I'm so sorry. I know you were good friends." I sigh. I don't want her to have to go through this. I wish I could

take it away. I glance at Rowen and find her starting to cry. "I wasn't just his friend. I loved him Diggy. He was my everything. We were supposed to be together

forever." She starts to sob. Rowen pulls her into a hug and lets her cry. My heart clenches to see her like this. She hasn't been this shaken up since mama died.

"Why do I keep losing everyone? Everyone I love is dying. Mama, Chuey, Nacho, and you'll be next if you don't change. So many times I thought it would

be you in the empty lot. Please say that you're done with everything. I can't lose you too. Get yourself straight. We need to stop the violence. It only tears our

people apart. Throw it all away, your gun and your hate _**hermano**_. Please." She cries running into my arms. "**_Lo siento nina. Lo siento._** **_No sé _**

**_a_**_** hermana**__._"(I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know sister.) I say holding her trembling frame close. "I wish Nacho would have stayed at the shop and layed low. I

wish on the day that Chuey died we would have never took that ride. I wish you wouldn't have to suffer every time the street got the upper hand. I wish mama

would have never gotten sick. I wish the way I was living could stop. I wish you had a non fucked up male role model in your life instead of a deadbeat dad, a Tio

on a life sentence, and a brother who's following in both their footsteps. I wish I would have never gotten mixed up in this. I've just been trying to live my life

the best way I can live it, but I know how much that has cost us and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you down because of my choices.**_ Es mi culpa que trajo el _**

**_diablo en nuestras vidas. Es mi castigo. Estoy hecho para siempre. Voy a ser una mejor persona para mi familia._** **_Voy a ser un mejor hombre _**

**_para ti._**" (It's my fault I brought the devil into our lives. It's my punishment. I'm done forever. I'm going to be a better person for my family. I'm going to be a

better man for you). I say into her hair. I look up to Rowen who's crying from my sister's heartbreak. "For both of you" I say locking eyes with her. Reina looks

into my eyes with mascara running down her face. "Do you promise Diggy? _**Decir que prometes**_." (Say that you promise) She says continuing to bawl. "I

promise. _**Nunca mas**_." (Never again) I say reaching into the waistband of my jeans to pull out my gun. I take the still sobbing Reina by the hand and lead her to

the back door across the yard and down towards the ocean. "Im sorry Ray. I'm so sorry. I'm not gunna be the cause of anymore heartbreak. Not of our own or

those from the families I've hurt." I say looking her in the eye turning my gun over in my hands. I notice a crowd has formed around the back door of Tio's

house. "Are you ready?" I ask looking at the broken girl. She shakes her head yes. I cock my arm back and throw the weapon far off into the ocean. Ray buries

her face into my chest and cries. "Thank you Diggy." She sobs and I scoop her up walking past all the spectators towards her room. Tia follows closely behind

me ready to comfort the crying girl . I'm ready for the tragedy in the Alvarez family to cease. Everything I've done is in the past. I can't change it now. I can only

look forward and be a better man from here on out.

**Meanwhile in a run down warehouse in East LA**

"Attention everyone! We have finally built up enough numbers to attack. The past year and a half I have steadily built up our coven. This last addition has

allowed us to achieve the opportune advantage in size. Our enemy has become an increasing threat to our lifestyle and I will not just stand by and watch while

my friends and family are being destroyed. It makes me sick to think that my former comrade is a part of their crusade. Keep that in mind friends, you cannot

trust anyone but your family. You cannot trust anyone apart from the others in this room. The day of Jasper Whitlock's reckoning is soon upon. I will not rest

until the entire Cullen clan has been accounted for their transgressions. Feed well for we depart in two weeks time." A mysterious dark haired woman closes her

speech looking down at the large crowd below her. She turns to the man standing to the side of the overlook and tilts her head, indicating that he should walk

towards with her. "Your transformation progressed rapidly. I'm very pleased. Marcelo informed me that you have no recollection of your former life. You do not

even remember your name. Is this correct?" The woman asks. The man turns his deep red eyes forward staring into her equally dark orbs. "I remember

nothing." He replies shifting his focus to the dried up bloodstained clothes he is wearing. "Very well, it's better this way. Less of a distraction for the fight. I'll

need you the most, with your gift. I will need your loyalty." The women says nodding her head curtly. She proceeds to walk into a back room leaving the dark

haired man alone on the over look.

The man leans against the railing looking over the many red eyed people swarming below. He has no idea who he is, where he is, or even what he is. He

was not completely truthful to the dark haired women moments ago. While it is true he does not remember any details of his former life, he has gotten flashes of

memory since he woke up after the change. The same memory plays over and over again. The tiny reel of video of what he knows must be himself in his former

life and a beautiful young women is all he has. They are laughing as he spins her around in the middle of a car lined street in a rundown neighborhood. He stops

spinning her and she places a sweet lingering kiss on his lips. At that point the memory ends. He has made the decision to find this girl. She holds the key to

who he really is.


End file.
